Harry Potter, the Powerful Son
by Jpg83
Summary: Harry Potter, the brother of the Boy Who Lived; Lucas. He is just your average kid with problems in life. Simple things, like relationships, magic, enemies of unknown power, multiple personalities, multiple genders, and sexualities... Oh yeah, and his Godfather Married the man who took him from his relatives, the charismatic werewolf. M for Swearing, and some other stuff. 2B Safe
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at a desk with his backpack between his legs, a small child with Onyx Hair was drawing on a piece of scratch paper in the notebook he had to take from the trash which his cousin had thrown away.

As a Year One student, he was rather... different. Even his brother, a boy with cool brown eyes and Deep Auburn Hair was not as ostracized as him. Lucas Potter was a slacker who didn't pay attention in class but was relatively popular amongst the different boys. Even the twins' cousin Dudley couldn't get rid of the boys and girls who flocked after the younger of the Twins. The Boy with the Lightning Scar was revered as the coolest boy in school.

His brother, however, was always left out.

Lucas, the younger boy was put in the smallest room in Number Four Privet Drive while the Older Brother was forced to live his days under the stairs.

Lucas was, despite his Lightning Scar, a relatively normal child. Energetic, loud, and playful.

His older brother was not.

Both boys had similar faces with high cheekbones and aristocratic features along with a dusting of freckles and dark skin, but their eyes and hair were two completely different things.

Lucas, the youngest of the Dursley Household had playful eyes which lit up everytime he saw someone he knew. His short cut Auburn Hair was messy and went everywhere in a way which could only be described as that of a mad scientist's which is ironic because Science and Sports were the only two areas where the boy truly prevailed above his brother.

The Firstborn, Harry, was the same height, but their builds were different. Lucas loved Football and Rugby along with fights and roughhousing while Harry enjoyed reading. The twins didn't eat the same either, Lucas was fed great amounts of relatively fattening and high-calorie foodstuffs while Harry kept to tiny amounts of healthy foods such as leftover salads or the rare piece of fish, meat, or bread.

The child kid himself was rather quiet and respectful, but his cold and distant eyes which revealed his mistrust and annoyance at all people except for his brother was... Different. The cool and deep green orbs were simply eerie and disconcerting for everyone who he set his gaze upon.

But he was also renowned for being a troublemaker. Petunia, his aunt did not help this belief what so ever.

In the Three months since joining the school, he had been sent to the Headmaster's office Seven times for different infractions.

The first was when he was accused of throwing a rock at the window and breaking it. He was beaten and locked in his cupboard for the entire weekend break after that, despite his protests, trying to tell his Aunt or Uncle that it was his cousin who had done it. When Lucas attempted to defuse the situation, he too was locked in his cupboard. So, Harry sucked in his pride and told the boy to not try and defend him from the Dursley's again.

Although the caring younger boy tried to argue, the much more intelligent older sibling by twenty-three minutes eventually won out and he conceded. Never again would the star of Elementary be punished. It was always the outcast. Harry was the one to always take the blame. He alone.

Then, there was the event where he was being chased by those bullies. He disappeared and reappeared on top of the school roof, no one could explain how he got up there. When Lucas admitted to Petunia and Vernon, he was told to go up to his room and stay there. The frightened Five Year Old could do nothing but comply.

When Harry was finally alone, Vernon had turned purple and knocked him to the ground only to kick him until he blacked out from the pain. He didn't wake up for three days and he could feel many of his ribs had been shattered after that. But his freakishness had healed him. At least, that was what Vernon, his whale of an Uncle, had told him.

A week after that event, Petunia had shaven his head and at school, he was sent to the office again for pushing a kid who was bullying him about his ugly haircut which had him completely bald in front of the entire school.

Lucas had given him his baseball hat, but Dudley had taken it and as the younger boy was across the room, he couldn't do anything as the other boys began picking on Harry.

But Harry wasn't sent to the office for being bullied, he was being sent to the office because of the massive indention into the side of the building where he had thrown the other kid through the cement wall. No one could seem to explain it. Some students even admitted to not seeing Harry move except for a twitch of his head and the boy went flying.

Dudley claimed that he saw some fire and Lucas later told him that his hands had erupted in glowing hot flames before the boy was thrown through the room.

The Dursley's were slightly wary of him after that but not too much. And Lucas was so excited at the prospect of Harry being able to use Telepathy that he didn't even notice the massive bruises that were all over his older brother's body by the next morning.

By the time he got home, his hair had returned completely to normal which caused Petunia and Vernon to go into a fit of rage, beating him until the sun came up. Dudley, his cousin also got a few hits in, himself.

Because of his weird abilities to regrow his hair, the Dursleys were even angrier than the stuff at school. When Petunia asked how he did it, he said he didn't know and she huffed, calling him a retarded freak.

She shaved his head again that night, but his long silky black hair was present again by the time he had left for school.

He discovered that night in his cupboard that he could change the length and color just by thinking about it.

When he told his brother, Lucas laughed at how cool it was that he could change the colors and Harry smiled because he loved making his brother and making him smile.

When Lucas asked to try and learn to do it, Harry tried to teach him, but Lucas didn't seem to be able to do it at all.

Lucas also had shown very little of the amount of freakishness. Spoons bending, footballs floating in the air, his stuff being weightless sometimes... He had much smaller and less realized experiences of freakishness.

A few days later, when he was doing nothing but staying quiet and minding his own business, he was called on by the teacher. He purposefully answered the question wrong because he knew that if he were to answer it right, Dudley would beat him up with the help of Piers and his gang.

But after answering the question wrong, the teacher began to scream and yell at him, berating not only him, but telling him he was too stupid to attend school, and after that, she told him that his parents must have been twice as stupid to have birthed someone like him.

He was sent to the office because somehow, he had turned her entire body and hair a deep blue color and she blew up like a balloon like in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory before sending the teacher through the window.

No one could explain what happened, but he was vilified even more after that happened, and because of no one being able to understand what has gone down, he couldn't be punished by the school for it or charged with damages. But when he returned to the Dursleys... It was a different story. They were downright terrifying with their anger. Lucas, who was sent to his room, was sent into tears as he heard his brother's screams and cries.

The entire night, he was plagued by the roars and hoarse cries of his best friend and older twin.

But there was nothing the Five-Year-Old could do.

After that incident, there came an event where, in the boys' Science class, there was a zoo worker who brought some animals for them to play with. But to the immense shock of everyone, the snakes which were brought by the woman all went crazy and broke out of their cages.

In a turn of events, they all slithered over to the cold-eyed boy and his brother before seemingly hissing at them and making noises which only the confused almost identical twins understood.

They were excitedly whispering to the boys. They were meeting their Lords.

They then raised up as if ready to strike him when they all bowed.

To the boys, they had called them "Masters" and some even called the pair "Sons of the Ancient Lord" or "Prophecised Ones" before they were wrangled back by the Zoologist.

He yet again was given punishment for something he hadn't meant to do while Lucas was punished physically for the first time. Petunia took a pan to the side of his head. Luckily, he was knocked out and didn't hear the vengeful aunt and uncle punish Harry for the entire night, going as far as to bring out a knife, lash, pan, and even burning him with a fireplace stoker.

When the pair woke up in the morning, Harry and Lucas swore never to speak of it unless forced to. They cried together and tried to figure out why they were punished for being able to speak to snakes.

But when they realized they could speak to each other in a language no one else understood and then, that weekend Harry realized that they could read and write in the Snake Language, they were capable of concealing whatever they wanted through speaking in the language of the Reptiles.

Despite that skill is a sign of Freakishness like Harry's physical altering powers, or his control over Flames, or his Ice Powers which he had practiced in secret at night, that wasn't the only skill he kept secret from the Dursleys. He was capable of seeing the power in the air and inside of objects.

Like that weird man who bowed to his brother glowed a bright yellow. Lucas glowed a shining Green and Red. Dudley glowed a very, very faint blue while Petunia had a thin yellowish outline but both his aunt and cousin paled in comparison to the man in the shop or Lucas. The power in the air also had colors, mostly yellows, and reds but there were also blues and greens as well as purple and orange if he paid close attention.

But what confused him the most was the other colors. He was a cold and deep green just like his vibrant eyes. But there were also much rarer colors which he saw. His brother's scar was the darkest black he had ever seen.

When he asked his brother about it, Lucas simply shrugged and said he didn't know what it was about.

Concerning his times sent to the office, there was an accident in Art class recently. Harry had been drawing, he was imagining mythical creatures a lot and for this particular drawing, he was imagining a Centaur, one of the most common fantasy creatures from his dreams.

He was drawing it to give to Lucas for Christmas and he wanted it to be special because he had never been able to give gifts before nor had he or Lucas ever received any presents from anyone.

No one particularly liked Harry besides Lucas, but no one could tell him his writing wasn't beautiful or that his art wasn't the most creative or magnificent in the school. Even though Harry was obviously an Art Prodigy, Lucas was still fingerpainting ugly stick figures like the other children while Harry's art honest to God belonged in museums.

Dragons, Angels, Phoenixes, Unicorns, Pegasi, Wraiths, Mermaids, Faries, Vampires in castles, Hydra battling Greek warriors, Dwarves in mines, Banshees, Sphinx, and some even he didn't know the names of.

All were so lifelike and accurate that the teacher, astounded by what he had done with simple watercolors and cheap brushes while in figure painting class, she had gone out and bought the child an advanced Art kit to use in class.

Harry broke into tears when she gave it to him. He clutched it to his chest, thanking the Twenty Seven Year Old teacher profusely before going to pain the masterpiece which would be his brother's gift.

The level of creativity, imagination, and reality in each image was staggering in the child's art. His creativity was something which had to have been innumerable. As others looked into his art, they were captivated.

But, on his most recent piece, with the amount of emotion and energy he was feeling while creating it, as well as new paint, brushes, and inspiration, the Fantasy in the Boy's mind was painted into reality. The simple canvas the teacher had bought him from the art store came to life under the boy's touch.

Unconsciously, the child was using his power to draw the ambient magic from the atmosphere and put it into the art work. The verdict of the teacher as he finished the art was that it was simply too amazing for words.

Then, to the shock of the teacher and the young artist... It moved. The half horse half man galloped and the paint actually moved, the boy's brush had seemingly brought it to life not metaphorically, but literally. It moved around with grace and honor.

When confronted, the boy simply shook his head, looking as surprised that the paint moved across the canvas as the art teacher and headmaster when he had been called down to the art room.

The white stallion lower portion ran while the brown-haired man half of the monster was pridefully shooting arrows at an unknown enemy outside the view of the painting. He was in a mountainous region of plains where the wind blew the grass and moved the hair of the man half of the creature.

It was astounding that a child could paint such a masterpiece... But it was also terrifying to the two educators that the painting somehow moved every now and then. Not constantly, but frequent enough to keep them reminded of the boy's odd... Ability.

When the Dursleys had been told, in secret that the boy had "Odd" abilities according to the Headmaster, Vernon went into another such fit of rage.

And finally, there was the incident from a few days prior, he was being beaten up in the schoolyard during recess, punched and kicked on by seven or eight of the boys in his class when he screamed and the entire area around him froze over and the other boys were blasted away from him with a chilling blast of air.

Despite it being early November and frigid outside, ice was something which should not have been forming for weeks yet, so the entire faculty was amazed to see a circle a few meters across covered in a thin sheet of ice which for whatever reason, didn't melt. (And wouldn't melt until the next spring)

It was this which caused Harry to be avoided by all of his classmates. Lucas was the only person who wasn't alienated by the "Freak" of Saint Grogory's Primary.

The Year went on like this until one day, a warm summer day, everything for the Potter Twins would change.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Remus Lupin had been away from his home Country for a total of Five Years, he had traveled to America where there wasn't as much Discrimination against his kind. But after raising enough money to keep a relatively stable lifestyle in Europe again, he decided that he wanted to return and see how things had changed in his absence.

But he also had another thing he wanted to do. He wanted to check up on his Godson Lucas and his practically Nephew Harry.

He had sent Letters and packages dozens of times but never received responses. He supposed it was because of the fact they were too young to read or write a response, but he supposed that whoever Dumbledore had put them with would have the decency to at least respond to him.

Realizing he had spent so long without seeing the two young boys, the last of his family, Remus decided he had to complete his responsibility and check up on them.

Holding a small necklace with a ruby at the end, given to him and personally enchanted by Lily to find Lucas anywhere on Earth no matter where he was, Remus Apparated to Privet Drive Surrey and blanched at how... Plain the neighborhood seemed.

Even in America, Lucas was easily the most famous Wizard alive for surviving the Killing Curse and Stopping the Dark Lord's war against anyone not pure of blood.

Having his Godson's name plastered over every single newspaper and tabloid in the Wizarding world for Nine Months after the Death of Voldemort was shocking to Remus. Of course, his own name wasn't ever mentioned. It was funny to think that no one really even realized that Lucas was the younger sibling of the twins born at 11:46 while Harry was born almost half an hour earlier.

Remus chuckled at the memories of Lily, one of the proudest women he had ever known, who hated anyone around her cursing, shouting out more curses and swears than even Remus knew existed. Lily always did have a dirty mouth despite how innocent and pure she appeared.

Walking up the sidewalk, following the amulet, he was shocked to see a tiny figure sitting in the front garden, tending the plants.

But as he crossed through some, relatively impressive wards which he recognized as Dark Magic blocking Blood Wards after his Inner Beast smelled them, he was shocked at the speed at which the boy turned around, staring at him with startled eyes.

"Excuse me," He spoke with a soft harmless voice, Harry noted this and seemed to relax, "I am sorry if I scared you."

"No, not at all." The boy with Lily's eyes spoke "I have just never seen someone with a silver aura before. And that Amulet... It has a bright Red Power to it."

"You... Silver? Red?" He asked before recognition flashed in his eyes "Harry, you can see magic?"

"Magic? Is that what the colors are?" He asked before his eyes narrowed "And how did you know my name? Who are you, Mister?"

"I am sorry that I didn't introduce you sooner. I am Remus Lupin, a friend of Lily and James. I believe you may have what is called Mage Sight. A very rare and special gift indeed for a young Wizard. I believe ther have only been three Wizards born with that power in the past Three Centuries. One every Century. And yes, you can probably visualize magic."

"Wh-What are you talking about? Magic? Wizard? Mage Sight? Who are Lily and James?" The boy asked in quick succession.

"Harry..." Remus' face scrunched "Lily and James were your parents. Don't tell me... You didn't know?"

"No," He said in an astonished voice "I had never heard their names before. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said they died in a car crash, that they were a drunk and a wh-"

"WHAT!" Remus roared, his calm brown eyes turned golden and adopted slits as his teeth largened and he became slightly taller and more muscular "Lily and James were my best friends! Petunia Dursley! That lying old Bitch will pay for lying to my Godson and Nephew!"

Harry stepped away, falling onto the ground in fear and shock at the display. The calm silver aura around him had disappeared. A Bright and offensive silver glow shone around him so brightly Harry had to squint. The "Magic" as he claimed it was, radiated off of Remus in pools.

"What is this commotion?" Screeched a woman in an annoyed and snide voice "WH-WHO the fuck are you?"

"Petunia!" He screamed "How could you tell them that their parents... The Witch and Wizard who gave their lives to protect them from the Dark Lord died in a car crash? That James was a Drunk? James was Senior Auror! At Twenty none the less! He was one of the greatest men I have ever known! And Lily was a Charms Mistress! A whore? You dare you?" He was crying "Your sister was one of the greatest women in the world. She sacrificed herself to save them and end the war!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Asked Harry "You said... Godson? Nephew?"

"I am Remus, I am the Godfather of Lucas. He was supposed to come and live with me, but Dumbledore decided that he should go with you. Your Godfather was thrown into prison after the war so I wasn't allowed to take both you and Lucas together. I couldn't separate you two. A Magical Twin Bond is a powerful thing even if I did want to just take Lucas, I couldn't leave you alone, so Dumbledore and Hagrid had Sirius and I leave you with him. He swore... He promised me you two would be going to a loving home!"

"Loving?" Harry snorted "I have more love for my garden than I do my relatives. Lucas is the only one in this world who has ever shown me any love." Harry said with a Dark look which didn't belong on a child.

Remus took in Harry's appearance better. He was in very loose clothes and he was too skinny. Malnourished and overworked, even. He... He had left his only family to be treated like this.

"I am going to bring this to the courts and plead for custody of the boys!" He shouted.

"You can have them! Take the Heathens, Lupin! You filthy beast!" She spat in his face "I hope you eat them and tear them to shreds. If you take the wastes of space, Vernon and I will even do all the paperwork and send you the papers ourselves!"

"Harry," Lupin turned with tears in his eyes "Co-Could you get Lucas? I... I am going to take you away from this home."

"This has never been and never will be my home." The boy with Lily's eyes spoke and Remus felt two things fall at the same time. His heart and the Wards.

Remus' wolven eyes watched Harry walk up the stairs. There were some odd noises which Remus was confused about, so he shook his head as it kind of hurt and made him cringe to hear such speach but soon, the younger Potter bound down the stairs carrying a large bag.

"You are really going to take us?" Asked the Auburn haired boy with James' eyes.

At that point, Remus had schooled his features and his eyes and body had returned to fully human.

"Yes, I will, just get all your stuff. Why is your brother looting around under the stairs?" Asked Remus.

"Just grabbing my bag." The boy shouted, "I have everything I need." Harry came out with everything he needed, and he had pushed it all into his school bag.

An Art Kit, his blanket. Some clothes, his military figurines, two books which Dudley didn't want from last Christmas, a pillow, his paintings, and Lucas' only pair of spare glasses.

That was another difference between Harry and Lucas. Lucas wore circular rim glasses while Harry had no need for help, his eyes were better than average, in fact.

Lucas had given his only second pair to Harry as a sort of agreement, if he ever lost or broke his own, Harry would hold them as his own and be a back up for Lucas. It was a reassurance as much as it was a meaningful pact of brotherhood between the two. It was symbolizing their love and trust in one another.

They both stood next to the sandy-haired man as he patted them both on the heads "Petunia, send their paperwork to-"

After some conversation, Remus grabbed their hands and told them to hold on.

When they reappeared, both boys were slightly woozy while Harry had even fallen over while Lucas had retched.

Lucas recovered first and shouted "W-We just teleported! You teleported!"

"No, Teleportation Magic has not been invented, that was Apparition, the closest thing to Teleportation in the Wizarding World. "

"Where did you apparate us?" Asked Harry who just stood up from the dizzying form of transportation.

"We are in my Flat in Bristol. It is relatively plain, sorry about that, but it is what I could afford. Would you mind Sharing a room? I will get you some bunk beds and I can expand the room with an expansion charm and some enchantments for you if you would like?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Harry said before grinning "But only if I can watch, and you have to explain the magic behind the enchantments and charm."

"M-Magic?" What are you talking about? Asked a pale Lucas, his freckles popped out against his pale face.

Remus looked down at the light-skinned twins and smiled kindly before grabbing them in a hug.

"You, Harry... Lucas... Are Wizards. And damn good ones if your parents were any indication. Your father was the greatest Transfiguration Master in Europe behind Minerva McGonagall while Lily became known as the best Charms Mistress in the entire World. Lily was a Muggle-born, so her ideas are not widely spread through pureblood culture, but her magic truly was the greatest despite her short life and even shorter time to train."

"What is a Muggle?" Asked Lucas while Harry nodded in confusion.

"A muggle is someone who doesn't possess magic. Some people call them Mundanes, Non-Maj's, Mortals, or even just Humans." Remus said in a professional tone. He had been an assistant teacher at an English University.

"Is that a Piano?" Asked Harry in amazement at the Grand Piano in the Corner.

"Yes, it is." Remus smirked "One of the few expensive things I own. James bought it for me as a gift for graduating Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?"

"Why did he buy you a piano? Isn't that expensive?"

Asked Lucas and Harry at the same time, their questions in that order.

"Well, Lucas, Hogwarts is the British school for teaching Witches and Wizards. And he bought me a piano because one of the few things which can calm me down is piano music. And yes, it was very expensive. But as your father was a Pureblood Lord, he had lots of money."

"Our dad was a Lord?" Asked Lucas in astonishment "What is a Pureblood?"

"Yes, the Potters are a Magical Pureblood family stemming from Ancient Egypt Originally. But eventually, they expanded. The Ottomans, the Ancient Greeks, the Romans, and the Indian Rulers were mostly where your family stems from. But the Potters were one of the Original Founding Families of Magical Britain. The First Potter with that actual name was was Linfred of Stinchcomb. He was a Potioneer. Almost every Potter since him has been excellent at potions except your father. Your Grandpa Fleamont who died in the War was a Potions Master who ran a Business and owned an Apothecary. The Potters have been Magical Lords since Marrying into the Peverell Line." He shrugged "But the Peverell's have also been around since the first Witches and Wizards received Magic." Taking a breath he began to speak again "A Pureblood is a Witch or Wizard Born from parents who can trace their magical familial line back at least three generations. Their Great Grandparents had to have both been magical. Your dad was a Pureblood while your mother was a First Generation Witch. Because of that, you are both considered Half-Bloods in the eyes of the Public. I am the son of a Pureblood and a First Generation as well, but not of any Magical Lord or Lady."

"W-We are the sons of a Lord?" Lucas said with a wide smirk "That means our father had money?"

"Yes," Remus chuckled at his Godson's childishness.

Harry, however, wasn't smirking or whooping, he was still looking at the Piano.

"So, Piano helped calm the Werewolf portion of your magic?" Harry asked stunning Lucas and Remus.

"H-How did you know?" Asked Remus.

"You are a Werewolf?" Asked Lucas.

"Y-Yes, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you two. If you hate me, I underst-"

"That is totally wicked!" Lucas shouted "My Godfather's a Werewolf and I am a Wizard! I am going to be like Gandalf and Merlin and Doctor Strange!"

"Quit hyperventilating." Harry chuckled, patting Lucas' shoulder "It is cool to have a Werewolf as a friend, Uncle Remus, calm down. We don't hate you, unless you treat us like Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon we would love to become like family."

Remus had tears in his eyes as he hugged the boys again "Thank you Harry, Lucas... You don't know how much that means to me."

Both children were reluctant to release the gentle and kind man from the hug. He was so nice and warm compared to the Dursleys. In fact, he was the first person to show true paternal kindness to either of them.

"Oh yeah," Harry said as Remus pulled away "You asked how I know? I think it was because of my... What did you call it?"

"Mage Sight?" Remus inquired "That makes sense."

"Yeah, I could see there was a wolf-like spirit fighting inside of you. It was rather cool to see you go all beast mode like that when you got angry."

"What is Mage Sight?" Asked Lucas.

"It is the rare ability to actually visually see the magic. I am rather certain your brother has this gift."

"You seem excited to learn magic, do you want me to show you the spell to have the piano play songs for you? I can even teach you to play normally later, but for now, I can tell you the Magical aspects of it."

"That would be awesome!" The twins shouted at the same time.

"Alright, the spell is Cantus. The purpose of the spell is to get instruments to begin to play for you. It is a spell invented in 1328 by a Bard named Shelif Brock and he wanted to sing along with whole quartet but didn't want to have to get all of the musicians and pay them as well as the fuss of traveling with them. So, using magic, he invented a spell which got instruments to play themselves. The Magic has to encase the entire instrument and the song must be something the caster actually knows how it sounds. Beyond that, it is just intent. The basis of all magic is power, intent, and will. If you don't have the power to accomplish what you wish, if you don't want to do it enough, or you are not mentally strong enough to command the magic, the spell won't work. That is true for any and all types of magic. There is no good or evil, just principles of controlling the powers and the ability to do magic. Light, Grey, and Dark are just derogatory and segregating terms used by the bigots in the government to control the masses and keep them away from possibly dangerous magic or creatures." He spoke before waving his stick and saying "This is the wand movement. Now, watch the whole thing... Cantus."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw a light Mahogany light be emitted from the wand and hit the instrument.

As the red enveloped the entire piano, it became completely covered by a thin layer of the magic. Harry stared, completely enthralled while he watched as the magic began pressing the keys and levers, shaking the taut strings and making the sound waves vibrate just right. He had analyzed the spell that Remus had used and was simply too excited to even think straight.

"Could you stop for a second!" He asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet, just like Lucas.

Remus canceled the spell, wondering if Harry didn't like the Piano before watching the child stop jumping and go completely still. His eyes closed seemingly in concentration as he raised his hand.

Just as Remus was about to jump in to stop the boy who was as close as his nephew, hew as amazed to see a red light gathering in front of the child.

It was the same shade as the spell Remus himself had just cast and explained to them.

"Cantus..." He whispered.

To the awe of the light brown haired werewolf and the red-haired wizard, the piano began to play the same song as Remus had cast.

"Ha-Harry? You-You can do magic?" Lucas said excitedly "We really are Wizards!"

"W-Wait..." Remus put his hands up "You have Mage Sight, and you can do Wandless Magic? You are only Six! You must be the most promising wizard since... Ever!"

"I think he and I have some other gifts we should ask about, Uncle Remus," Harry said slowly.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Asked Remus.

"Woah, you need to sit down!" Lucas shouted as he saw how terribly his brother was sweating.

"Yeah, and could I get some water?" He asked politely.

"Of course," Remus nodded "Lucas, help your brother to the couch while I fetch us some tea and refreshments. I was so amazed at him being able to use wandless magic I forgot that his magical core is probably so small that that spell would completely drain him. Even being able to use any magic at all purposefully is a feat in and of itself. To deliberately cast a Third Year Spell, wandlessly at that... He must be feeling slight Magical exhaustion. Especially with someone whose core is still in fetal development stages. If this is any indication, you and your brother may very well grow to become the most powerful Magicians in the whole world!" Remus praised from the kitchenette.

"But well, I think there is some other stuff you should know, Uncle Remus..." Lucas said as Remus sat the tray of glasses down in front of the boys.

"Please feel free to call me Mooney or Uncle Mooney if you would like. It is what you both used to say when you were in Diapers." He said with a forlorn smile "Now what are these so-called gifts you seem so trepid to speak about?"

"We both can speak to snakes, I can change my appearance to look like anything or anyone I want, and I can control Fire and Ice. I might also have telepathy."

The glass which Remus had raised to his lips fell and shattered on the hardwood floor.

"Holy Gods above..." He rubbed his temples "Before you tell me more, this is very important, Harry, Lucas, promise me something."

Both nodded and swore they would make whatever promise their new father figure asked of them.

"These... Powers. Keep them a secret from everyone unless you completely trust them with your life. If you don't trust them enough for you to bet your life that they would never tell your secrets, then don't tell them about this. Some of what you just said... It would rock the very world of Magic, boys. So please, Promise me?"

"I promise," Both boys spoke as one.

"I am in way over my head..." Remus rubbed his hands over his face.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Remus pulled into the house with his BMW as Sirius, who was riding shotgun blasted the radio to some pop song. Lucas, in the back, was singing along with his Girlfriend.

Remus smiled as they pulled into the apartment building's parking garage.

It had been Four Years since the day when he had gotten them away from the Dursleys and in that time, Remus had been hard-pressed to wrangle them in.

For the past few years, ever since that first time seeing him use his powers, Remus had been tutoring and training both of them in Magic.

A month after them coming to his home, he realized how much of a truly great Harry was. Lucas too was an amazing student. His magical aptitude and ability to learn transfiguration and charms were amazing. He was nothing short of a Genius in those two fields of studies.

But Harry was a completely different beast.

Hadrian James Potter, or Harry, as he preferred to be called, was the smartest kid Remus had ever known. But on top of this, he was also a Parseltongue, a Metamorphmagus, a Wandless and now Wordless Magic User, the First Mage Sight User of the Century, a Duel Elementalist, the Lord of House Potter and her Fortunes, and the Scion of House Black.

When Remus had taken them to Gringotts, the Goblins revealed that Harry, as the Oldest and Final Son of a Wizarding Ancient and Most Noble Line automatically could be boosted to the title of Lord which would mean inheriting the entire Fortune and Estate of the Potters.

At first, Remus was nervous to put that on a Six-Year-Old, but the Goblins informed him of the Last of Line Clause which, in the Wizengamott preserved all knowledge of Most Noble Families in protected Grimoires and if a Child is the last in the line of their family, they may go to the Ministry and claim the Grimoire's Knowledge as their right and it will magically give the child all the knowledge needed to carry on their house.

As the Potters were Descendants of the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor Lines, Harry was able to use all three Grimoires in the Ministry Vault and he came out knowing more about Wizarding Politics, Laws, and etiquette than Remus.

After going back to the Goblins and doing the Blood Ritual, he received two Rings. When Remus asked what the second ring was, the Goblins informed him that Sirius Orion Black the Third named Hadrian James Potter Scion and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Her Estate.

Thanks to this, the Goblins took him underground and had him touch the Black Grimoire which gave him an even deeper knowledge of Magic and Understanding of the World and Politics.

Because of the fact Sirius made him his Heir, Remus realized that there was no way that he would have tried to get the Dark Lord to kill Harry, so, after some research, Remus realized Sirius was never Questioned, Interrogated, or even given a trial.

With the backing of the newly deemed Lord Potter, Remus went to the Ministry to inquire with the backing of a Magical Lord about the trial. Before Noon, the trial was over, Veritaserum had been used and Sirius' memory used of that night. He was innocent of all accounts.

Lord Black was set free and Compensated Twenty Five Million Galleons for every Year a Wizarding Lord was falsely sentenced to Prison. Because of his Five Year Tenure, the Black Fortune, which was the Third in the Entire World was boosted from Twelve Point Nine Billion Galleons to Thirteen Billion.

One Hundred Million Galleons away from being the Second Richest Wizarding Family in the world.

Having revoked all rights of Bellatrix in the Black-line and reclaiming all of her monetary assets and Estates, the Lestrange Family lost all of its money. Bellatrix had taken half of the Black Fortune when she married into the Lestranges and thanks to the massive shift, the Lestrange Vault becoming empty and the Black Skyrocketing into the ream of Twenty Six Billion Galleons, claiming the right of richest Wizarding Family alive by One Billion Galleons more than the Flamels, he was content not to have any job and just spend his days with Remus, Lucas, and his Godson.

After banishing Bellatrix and the Lestranges from the Black Family, Magically taking all of their rights to the Black Family away, he did the same to Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, and her Son, Draco.

It was a sweet and sound victory that he held over their heads that the rich blonde ponces and the psychos in jail along with any of their descendants, would never touch any of his money. It would all go to his Godson and his descendants.

He also reinstated Andromeda into the Black Family as an off branch. This meant that his Cousin, Andie's Daughter Tonk was the closest Blood relation to the Blacks and if Harry's line ever died out, her family would inherit the fortunes and titles.

But as Harry was technically not related to the Blacks by Blood, he would have to make sure his line continued to keep the Title.

To his and Remus' shock, the first time Harry ever met Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora, he lit up bright red and left to go to the library, no one saw him the rest of the night. But the next morning, Sirius caught a glimpse of Harry's Sketchbook and saw a pencil sketch of Tonks in it with a heart drawn in the corner of the page... The smartest young Mage in the World, the Coldest Child Sirius had ever met, and his Godson had a crush!

Sirius didn't even care that she was Six years older than Harry, he was just happy to see his adopted son actually was capable of loving someone romantically. Harry didn't know that Sirius knew, but Sirius told Remus and Lucas and it had been an inside joke any time that they said that Harry didn't have anyone he liked in that way whenever Lucas brought his numerous girlfriends home.

It was adorable to see their adopted son act like an actual child for once, not the very mature and genius boy who lived a very hard life almost completely devoid of love.

And Sirius was also astounded by the amount of detail in the pencil sketch! He never imagined that something so simple could become something so amazing, and Harry had poured a lot of emotion and magic into the Art he made, so the Sketch of the young teen actually moved and she always smiled prettily, winking, just like Nymphadora did when she caught the young Harry abashedly watching her.

Any time the Tonkses came over the next few years, which was admittedly frequently, Harry always seemed to be quieter than usual and Remus and Sirius would smirk at one another as they watched the young man watch the older Metamorphmagus.

Over the next years, Sirius and Remus' relationship grew into one of more than friends, as they were at Hogwarts and the Bisexual Grim Animagus and the Werewolf married a few months before the Boys' Tenth Birthday on April Twenty Fourth.

They had gone to the Arcade to allow Lucas to go on a "Date" with Marcella Rodettes, the prettiest girl in school, according to Lucas.

"Harry!" Remus called "We are home!"

"In the library!" Came the customary response which the three others had become accustomed to.

"You have a library?" Marcella asked in amazement "That is cool!"

"Yeah, it is hard to ever get Harry actually to leave it!" Complained the little redhead.

"Hey, at least Harry focuses on his studies, unlike somebody..." Remus chuckled at the flushed face of his Godson.

"But Lucas gets perfect grades." Defended Marcella, sitting next to Lucas on the couch.

"Oh, yes, yes, and we are proud about his school grades, but Lucas and Harry both do extracurricular studies like Fencing, Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Sports, Crafting, and dozens of other cool things. Harry, Lucas' brother could cook a four-star meal out in the middle of a forest from foraging and hunting while Lucas would be complaining and whining about how uncushy his log was for sitting." Remus regaled a true tale about their time spent camping which ended early because Lucas began to cry after he found a tic on his ankle.

"Harry also reads about three books a day and has an I.Q. with numbers that I don't know if other kids his age can even count to." Remus said.

Marcella chuckled but then noticed the men weren't and Lucas simply shook his head "He is a loner at school for a reason, no one there is smart enough to have a decent conversation with him... Not even the Teachers, I guess."

"Wow," Marcella said with wide eyes "No offense, but I thought he was just weird."

"None taken, he is..." Lucas said to which Remus and Sirius laughed at enthusiastically "But if you think I am smart for getting perfect grades, imagine us in say University, Harry could probably take one of those courses and have everything memorized in a week while I would only have the first few chapters of the book read."

"Is he really that smart?" Asked the girl.

"He makes me feel inferior almost every time when we are speaking of theory and I was considered a prodigy in an Elite Private School and was a College Professor in America."

There was silence before Sirius spoke up trying to diffuse the tension.

"I'm gonna go check on Harry, can you make something to eat, Remus?" Asked Sirius.

"Sure, Siri." Remus nodded before ushering the young ten-year-olds into the living room.

A thin bony figure inside a dusty library full of ancient books, tomes, and scrolls sat hunched over, looking every bit as skeletal as a mummy. He looked paler than a ghost and had no sign of a heartbeat. The frail-looking figure was draped in a morning robe and boxers.

"Hey, Harry!" Sirius said excitedly "What are you working on today?"

"Magic Scrolls in Parselscript using Magic of the Serpents," The boy said as if it wasn't one of the most difficult and complex forms of Magic in the world.

"You know, if I wasn't the richest bastard in the world you would never even get the chance to even look at any of these books, I think you are taking me for granted."

"I have plenty of money, Sirius. Although I am glad you buy tomes for me which cost more than many wizards make in a decade, you are a bit frivolous. And if you weren't so kind and generous, I would have to severely cut down on my studying."

"Harry, the Potter Fortune is Four Hundred and Six-"

"Five Hundred and Twenty-Seven Million Galleons," Harry stated proudly, not looking up from the scroll he was writing on in black ink which smelled of poison to Sirius "I increased my fortune with some investments. I have been investing in muggle stocks and purchasing several businesses since Winter Break Began."

"That is very smart of you, when did you learn Personal Business and World finance?"

"Three Years Ago," Harry chuckled, not even having to look up to see the sour face Sirius was wearing. The poor old dog probably was joking, not expecting him to have actually studied Economics.

"So, you are making yourself richer?" Sirius teased "You know it is kind of pointless, right? Mooney and I are leaving everything to you, and you can ask us for anything you want. You sure know that Lucas has asked for lots of things."

"I understand that you are leaving me the largest fortune in the known world, Sirius," Harry chuckled, looking up because he had finished his enchantment scroll. It was a masterpiece, it was a Twelve Layered Parselmagic Scroll.

When activated, it released a single use Magical Chain capable of destroying Wards and gaining the user entrance to any fortress known to man. He had created it not out of hope to make money, nor did he even wish to sell it at all. He just hoped and wondered if he could actually do it. He just wanted to experiment with different types of magic to see if he could do everything he wanted.

He was very adept at breaking and defusing wards. He liked the challenge because every ward scheme was different and had to be taken down a different way every time.

Harry was someone who devoted his life to Magic simply because he wanted to learn. He was addicted to learning magic and he was in love with everything that that entailed.

The boy was capable of Feats that Sirius would have thought possible if not for the fact Harry did it.

Sirius and Remus condoned that he practiced as much as he did as long as he took breaks in between and his school grades didn't suffer. Harry agreed and made sure he had time outside of the library where he would do things other than magic. Harry did, despite his brother's claims, have hobbies outside of studying.

Harry, despite his size, was easily the Best Seeker that either ex-Griffindors had ever seen. Lucas was a perfect Chaser and was hoping to become a professional player when he was older. The Red-Haired Twin loved Pranks, Quidditch, Transfiguration, Girls, and spending time relaxing or at arcades, bowling alleys, or the movies. The Married men claimed that if they had charmed James' hair Lily's color that Lucas would be literally no different.

Harry like most of those things, but he also loved Charms, Creating Magic, Fantasy Novels, Art, Music, Fencing, Astronomy, Legends or folk tales, and learning. One of his favorites was the Tale of Three Brothers which Sirius had assured him was true.

As he rolled the scroll up, he waved his hand and a dozen complicated magical locks were placed on it.

"What in Hell's name was that, Raiju?" Sirius shouted looking at the black chain colored ink on the scrolls he placed on the shelf.

"Protection, that is a Dark-Gold Tier Fourth Class Dangerous Artifact. If anyone got ahold of that... That could literally win a war. Only those with permission of myself or my family may open it."

"Well damn... You could probably double the Potter Fortune if it really was a Dak-Gold Tier... Did you say Fourth Class? I thought your scroll making was only on First Class? When did you skip three levels of Mastery?" Sirius' eyes were bugging out.

"Well, the last scroll I made was like three months ago, of course, I will improve." He said before brushing off his jeans "Is that little girl still here?"

"Lucas' most recent girlfriend? Yeah, we just got home, she is staying for snacks."

"I don't like her. I heard her bragging about being with him to some of the girls on the softball team." He said before changing his appearance to one of a literal identical twin of Lucas.

"I still don't understand why you always have to refuse to look like yourself whenever you are with people outside of Remus, Lucas, and I... Raiju, I know you don't like the way you look-"

"It isn't that, Padfoot." Harry snapped.

Sirius sighed and threw an arm over his Godson "Sorry I pressed you on it, do you wanna talk now or later?"

"It's just... Everyone always looks at Lucas with such adoration! They all love him. He is kind to everyone and he always makes them smile... I just... no one ever smiles when I am around, everyone is always angry around me." He had tears running down his face and he reverted to Harry rather than the Identical twin of Lucas Potter."

"Harry, how old are you?" Asked Sirius, the usually happy glint gone from his eyes.

"I am ten." The boy sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"How many ten-year-olds do you think can write a Magic Scroll?" Sirius asked "How many Ten-year-olds can Master Occlumency? How many ten-year-olds can do wandless magic? How many ten-year-olds can do soundless magic? How many ten-year-olds have read as many books as you? How many ten-year-olds have Mastered not one, but two Animagus Transformations? How many ten-year-olds are Millionaires? How many ten-year-olds have Mage Sight, or use Parselmagic, or are a Dual Elemental? Do you know the answer, Harry?"

"What, Sirius?" He asked in a tired and pleading voice "How many?"

"None," Sirius stated in the calmest and serious tone Harry had heard him use since the Trial when he was under Veritaserum "Except for you. Just because some stinking muggles don't want to be your best friend doesn't mean you aren't amazing, Harry. Just because you are a genderfluid Pansexual Magical Badass who can do magic with barely a thought doesn't mean that everyone knows that. No one but three other people knows what you really look like. None but us four know of your powers or your true intelligence, Harry. I know it is hard making friends when you are young, and for you it is even harder because of your trust issues and trauma from the Dursley's... But you have to move past it, Harry. I am sorry, but it is necessary to move forward in life. You need to learn to trust and love more people than just us. Not that you should stop loving us, but you need to be a little more open, Harry. I know maybe not with those in your school, you are way above them at literally everything, but someone. To them, you are just weird. Which you are. But it is a good thing, Harry. You are the smartest, nicest, and most caring boy I know. If not for you, I would be rotting in Azkaban. Without you, I wouldn't be married. And without you... We wouldn't have a family. I know that right now it may seem useless, but when you get around people who can match your wit an who you might be able to trust, then you might be able to make some real and good friends. Now quit crying, Raiju or Remus will be mad at me."

Harry took a moment to stop his crying before enveloping the much taller Sirius in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Sirius." He said in a whisper.

"Any time..." Sirius hugged him back, it was like Harry and Lucas were his own sons. And he treated them like it. He truly loved them like they were.

After a moment to recollect himself, the Raven and Wolf/Fox Spirit God Animagus smirked at the Grim Animagus and nodded, changing into his "Outside" face as he liked to call it.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"Lucas!" Came a shrill whisper.

"Wa-?" Asked the tired little brother.

"Wake up." The black haired boy replied.

"Mmm!" Was his intelligent reply "No, go back to sleep."

"You are already awake, now come out of your bed before I douse you with an Aguamenti Flumen."

"What is an Aguachameleon Flagpole?" Asked the dreary eyed boy.

"Did you stay up texting Annabell?" Harry accused "I thought I told you to be asleep by eleven?"

"Whatever!" The boy rolled over.

"You asked for it," He growled and like that, the entire bed was flooded with summoned water.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Then younger twin shouted out in shock "HADRIAN!"

"Get out of bed next time then, sleepyhead." The Older brother smirked before using his magic to dry his brother and everything which had gotten wet "You needed to bathe anyway, you smell horid."

"I am sorry I am not immaculate enough for you, My Lord." Lucas groveled sarcastically.

"Yes, good, you should be." Harry drawled in the perfect image of Pureblood Ponce.

The boys laughed hysterically before Lucas sighed "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"It is Half-Past Ten," Harry growled "It is our birthday. I cooked for everyone."

"You do every morning, bro." Lucas chimed merrily, there was no better cooking in the world than Harry's and that was a fact the other three members of the household had come to realize.

"No, I made a Brunch Feast, the Tonkses are coming over." He said matter of factly.

"OH?" Lucas shot out of bed before whispering "Brunch with the In-Laws, Harry?"

"What was that?" Harry asked in annoyance of missing whatever his brother had mumbled.

"Nothing," He said in an infuriatingly sing-song voice.

"Then come, we need you dressed and at least half-way presentable," Harry said decisively.

"Are you still going to be wearing my face?" Lucas asked as he pulled on a random shirt which turned out to be a Harry didn't answer.

Lucas was wearing his Purple Pride of Portee Jersey so Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled on a Navy colored Puddlemere United Sweater over his white tee-shirt.

"Harry! Lucas!" Remus called from the living room "The Tonkses are here, come say hi! Is Lucas up yet?"

"Yes, I'm up!" Lucas marched out of his room "I have been up for ages!"

"Oh really? Then why is it that when I went into your room five minutes ago that your snoring was shaking the top bunk?"

Lucas blushed at the fact Sirius had called him out.

"Lucas snores?" Came a chipper voice of Nymphadora Tonks "Well hell, I didn't know that, you dork."

"I-I don't snore!" He claimed.

"Yes you do." Harry's cool voice which was so precise and controlled it chilled many who listened to it, but didn't affect the other six people in the room as they had grown accustomed to it by now "If I had a wand I would need a Muffliato and Silencio to keep myself of having nightmares of chainsaws above me."

This backhanded comment received snickers from everyone.

"Dang, bro, that hurts."

"So do the headaches from your snoring. I would gladly punch you right in the nose to get rid of the flopping around of your Adnoidal Tissue back there if you want." He raised a fist and eyebrow simultaneously.

"Oh, how I missed your humor, Harry," Tonks said throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. If not for his Occlumency keeping down his emotions and his Metamorph powers working to keep all the blood from his cheeks, he would be as bright red as a cherry at the affection the girl was showing him.

"I missed you as well, Tonks." He gave a small smile before asking "How did you enjoy your last year of peace at Hogwarts? I am sure that as soon as my brother and I come, all hell will break loose."

"Is that so?" She asked, wrapping another arm around him and leaning onto his back to the point he was sure his Occlumency shields were literally shaking and preparing to break "Just what naughtiness will be getting into?" She asked, her voice so close to his ear he couldn't help the involuntary shudder of pleasure.

Lucas saw it, however, and hid a smirk.

"Hey Tonks, how come Harry gets all the attention? It is my birthday too, it has been a whole Six months! I want a hug." He said with a childlike smirk.

"Oh fine, if you insist." She said with a smirk before morphing into an old hag and walking over to the youngest Potter and chasing him around threatening him with kisses from her warty lips.

When everyone had calmed down, Harry served everyone their meals with the practiced ease of a master culinarian. With years of practice and even better knowledge of how all flavors should be changed and affected, he was able to make the best food possible. But his cooking goes beyond that. So far beyond, in fact, to the point of him literally infusing magic into his cooking. Usually, he used radiant or ambient magic from around the room or the house, but he had decided to go all out and imbue his cooking with his own magic. Red from when he summoned flames, blue when he summoned Ice, Green from inside of him, and yellow from the atmosphere of the kitchen and living room. It was the four base colors and the four which would mix best for a perfectly balanced and perfect taste. When one consumed magic, not only would it benefit their Magical growth, but imbued magic would benefit the health and enhance the flavor.

Sirius raised his glass of orange juice and said proudly "To the chef" and everyone around the table said "To Harry" except for the flushed boy himself who said "To Family" which caused everyone to say "Awwww." causing his annoyingly bright blush to go an even darker shade.

"Well, as always, birthday boys eat first." Remus pointed his fork towards their side of the table. As it was a square, there were two people on each side. Sirius and Remus sat across from Harry and Lucas Harry sat on the left while Lucas sat on the right. Sirius sat to the Right While Remus sat to the Left.

On the Right side of the table, Ted and Andromeda were smelling the meal and were dumbfounded by the tantalizing aromas produced by a child.

Then there was Nymphadora who sat to Harry's immediate Left or to Sirius' Right.

Lucas took the first bite and soon, through a disgusting example of how not to have manners, he tore through the breakfast with such vigor some outsider who couldn't smell how amazing Harry's cooking smelt would have thought he was possessed.

Harry raised a fork of Black Pudding and swallowed it with a smug smirk before his face returned to completely neutral. As he slowly and decetantly dug into the meal, he savored the flavors and made sure to enjoy everything he consumed.

It was good, easily the best meal he had ever made or had. But he wanted to know the thoughts of the people he considered his family. So, he focussed on not showing any emotion despite quite enjoying and loving the delicious food.

When he finally sat his fork down, it was a full three minutes after his brother ravenously tore through his meal before belching in a very barbaric way.

After his brother had unceremoniously burped and practically hailed Harry as the Culinary God and sang nothing but praises, the other five watched him eat slowly, not showing anything close to the pure ecstasy which Lucas had on his face as he plowed through the entire meal in under two minutes.

"How was it?" Asked Remus, noticing Harry had finished "It isn't poisoned, was it?" He chuckled only to receive a stern look from Lucas.

"That was the greatest meal of my life." He stated with a completely serious expression on his face "I feel like I could play Quidditch for a Year and could cast a hundred spells. It was literally the most amazing food I have tasted. Hands down."

"And what do you think, Harry?" Asked Sirius.

"I should have Sauteed the Vegetables for another Thirteen Seconds and then infused a little more green into the Sausages."

"Infused?" Asked Andromeda.

"Green?"

"Oh..." Remus began.

"My..." Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Gods..." Lucas finished.

"You finally did it?" Remus cheered "You finally figured out how to do it? You have been working on this project for three years!"

"Congratulations, pup!" Sirius exclaimed, "I know this will be the greatest food this old mutt has ever tasted."

"It was amazing, Bro. Do it more." Lucas threw his arm over his twin who currently had his hair and eye color as well as his other looks.

As they began to eat, they were all stunned by how brilliant such a simple brunch could be. The flavours and textures were nothing less than perfect and the taste was the most spectacular and outrageously creative and scrumptious any of them had every had.

Harry took their silence for a second before getting slightly nervous.

When he heard Nym Moan out how good it was he couldn't help but feel his entire body light up in a blush and proud smile.

A few minutes passed to have them all with filled bellies and happy smiles.

"That. Was. Epic. Can I have one, mom?" Asked Tonks in a joking tone "God, Harry, if I had known you were the God of Cooking I would have bowed when we came in."

"This is truly the greatest meal I have ever had." Ted said with a wide smile "Good job, Harry, my boy."

"That's my Godson for you, always the greatest." Sirius winked at Harry before his eyes moved to Tonks then back.

"That, Harry, was the most pleasurable food I have ever had. And Lucas was totally right about that feeling." Remus smirked, "I am glad you have finally completed your project."

"It truly was the best cooking I have ever had, Harry, you should give me some tips. But on top of that, I think you all should do some explaining. What are you all so happy about? What project?" Andromeda inquired annoyed at being left out of the big secret.

"Well, years ago, when Sirius was first released from Azkaban, Harry wanted to do something special. He wanted to learn to cook with magic. Not spells, but magic. The magic in and around us. The energy in the world and all living things. He was capable of manipulating True Magic. But he had always wanted to incorporate his ability to control raw energy into other things. Such as cooking. He had been trying to become the first person to put true magic in a dish because not only would the taste increase exponentially, there would be other effects. Like, if he put Red Magic, which is action-based, it would give a person more acclimation to action based magic and would literally temper and increase the amount of magic inside your body. If it were green or reactive magic, it causes things to change or to happen after the impact. Blue is inherent magic, something which just exists, like Kinetic Energy. Then there is Yellow Magic which is Active Magic. Something which is constantly losing output and flowing, like electricity. He has been working on the theories and explained it to us dozens of times for us to finally get it, but he has written four books on the effects of different magics and how they would change someone's inherent magic if infused inside of a dish. He had just been unable to successfully apply it into practical use because he wasn't able to get the correct amount of each magic inside the dishes. If the balance of magic is off by even a little, the energies would all collide and either dissipate or explode. I remember when he once accidentally exploded the oven because he added too much red Magical Energy and not enough Blue. His theories are literally revolutionary in terms of our understanding. He has contacted the publisher already and they told him they would pay him Forty Thousand Galleons to publish his novel if he could prove it worked. He just finished inventing a completely new field of magic. Culinary Magical Arts." Remus finished with a smirk.

"Y-You created a New Branch of Magic?" Ted asked in astonishment "How is that possible?"

"I wondered if I could do something no one before I has tried, so I did." He smirked, taking a sip of his milk.

"F-Forty Tho-Thousand Galleons?" Tonks was practically salivating "I will make a Thousand Galleons a Year as an Auror!" She shouted, "That is a small fortune!"

"Nymphadora, you do realize Harry is a Lord, right, sweetie? So is Siri. Both of them are rich." Andromeda smirked as the realization dawned on her face.

"Yeah, we are rich." Sirius said with a smirk "I have Seven Manors yet I lower my class to live in this dump with this old coot and two insane children."

"Sirius, if you call me an old coot again I will neuter you." Remus threatened angrily.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, "But you love fondling-"

"Sirius Orion!" Andromeda screamed, "There are children present!"

Everyone turned to see Lucas covering his face with his hands, his entire neck red from a blush while Harry simply stared back "What? If you think Lucas' snores are loud, imagine having to sleep in the same apartment without a wand with those two howling and barking at all times of the night." He spoke causing everyone to flinch back "Oh, the library is nice, but the company is quite horrible. There is an old coot, a crazy old sugar daddy, and some odd child who seems to think he knows how to properly lock a door while he is snogging his girlfriends."

"Y-You know about sex?" Asked Remus with a shocked expression "I thought I would have had to give you two the talk before Hogwarts. Thank God I don't have to do it."

"I have known about sex since I was four. I accidentally apparated into the living room of some of our neighbors when I was running away from Dudley and Piers. They were doing it on the mantle which I didn't understand at the time but I just walked out the front door and they didn't notice me. Your gay fantasies the next room over aren't very quiet."

The entire room was silent before Lucas and Harry descended into a fit of laughter simultaneously soon followed by Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and the elder Tonkses. Until the entire table was cheerfully laughing and enjoying themselves.

It was five minutes after that when the Hogwarts acceptance letters of the young Potters and Nymphadora's supply letter flew through the window as the Single Owl which carried all three left without payment.

It was a good day at the Potter-Black Household and one which they would all hold as one of their most cherished memories. One as a family.

-7777((((-))))7777-

As they walked into Diagon Alley for the first time, the twin Potters were struck by the amazing amount of sights, smells, and people.

Lucas gave a brilliant grin whilst Harry fell onto his ass.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Remus asked, pulling the boy to his feet easily.

"E-Everyone is so powerful," Harry gasped out, his breath ragged and his heart beating quickly "I have never felt so much concentrated magic in a single place. It is so bright. And there are so many interesting things, I was simply overwhelmed, sorry."

"It is fine, Harry," Sirius smirked "Now Remus will take Harry and you two can go to Flourish and Blotts to get Lucas and Harry's books. Lucas and I will go to get Quidditch supplies and get your uniforms. Then Remus will take you to the apothecary and get your stuff for potions. Then we will get everything else on the list. We will meet you at Eyelop's Owl Emporium at Noon and look for pets for the boys. Then we go to Ollivanders, then Florean's. Sound good?"

"Sounds fair," Lucas beamed excitedly.

"I am going to buy lots of books," Harry said with his normal air of intensity and cold voice.

"Cool, then let's go!' Sirius handed Remus a bag which held a Hundred Galleons "That should be enough."

"See you two."

-7777((((-))))7777-

As they stood in the pet store, Harry and Lucas were staring at the animals with enthusiasm.

"I want her!" Exclaimed Lucas pointing at a darkened cage.

"Th-That is a Black Bat." The teen at the counter said "She has been on display since MY First Year at Hogwarts Seven Years ago. No one has been able to claim her. She is a symbol of Shadows and will only accept a Master with enough power for her to Syphon for food. She is like a parasite. We have to feed her magical tablets, but if you want her, know she will suck a tiny percent of magic from you to survive."

"H-How much magic?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh, maybe one percent of your Magic Monthly." The shopkeep said "But many believe that not worth it. She is a Magical Animal and people could just buy normal bats like these ones right here. But she does have some special abilities. She can use magic, and she can disappear or reappear through magical shadow travel."

"Shadow Travel?" Asked Harry "I have never heard of such a thing."

"That is because only these rare Magical Black Bats can do it. It is the same principal of Phoenix flame traveling only they summon and travel through shadows to wherever their masters call them... Also, since she is magical, as long as her master gives her magic to feed, she will not die. At least, not until the owner does."

"She is perfect!" Lucas claimed excitedly.

"Alright, if you are sure, she will be Three Galleons." The man said.

"That is pretty expensive!" Remus exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but she is a magical creature and only eats special tablets unless she is bonded. So she has been really expensive to keep. We needed to sell her at such a price."

"Alright," Sirius produced the money and handed it over "There you go, Lucas. Now, Harry, what do you want?"

"Hm, I think I would prefer a bird. An Owl, but I don't know what type." He said before meeting eyes with two large amber orbs "I want that one, she is Hedwig." He stated with finality.

The lock on the cage opened and the door opened. The owl, seeing the chance of freedom jumped out and flew towards the twin who didn't have the lightning scar.

"It seems she has chosen you as well..." The shopkeep said, confused how the door opened "One Galleon for the Snowy Owl."

"Thanks for your business!" Sirius paid and the small quartet left.

As they walked across the bustling alley to get to Ollivanders, Lucas' hat was knocked off.

Sirius, Remus, and Lucas freaked out for a second, expecting everyone to swarm the Boy-Who-Lived, but instead, to the immense shock of the three, no one even looked at him twice.

"Y-Your scar? Where is the scar?" Remus whispered.

"Disillusionment Charm, you have to use some Blue Magic and make sure to keep it hidden. It is like a reaction. It is very simple."

"You cast it in literally like two seconds, no one noticed, and you did it without you know what?" Asked Sirius rubbing his face.

"Yup," Harry said proudly "I was looking up the semantics of the spell and decomposed it down to the most basic lines of how to block a visualization and cover up Black or Purple Magic. I also learned the Notice-Me-Not Charms."

"Fuck," Sirius rubbed his temples while chuckling "You do realize you could have told us and I didn't have to suffer a minor heart attack, Raiju?"

"Language, Padfoot." Harry sighed "I know, but still, better to keep Y'all on your toes. There was no promise I would be there to keep him from being noticed."

"Let's just go and get our wands," Lucas said in a cheery tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." Remus gave a weak laugh "Your magic is growing, Harry."

"Indeed," Sirius said "Do you think you even need to go to Hogwarts?"

"I simply wish to go to make friends, I don't think the Professors will be able to teach me the same way they do others if what you say is true and I am ahead of the normal student."

"Believe me, Harry, I didn't know what a Disillusionment Spell was until I became an Auror at Nineteen."

"You were also terrible at studying. But seriously, Harry. That is an OWL level spell."

"That is cool, I guess." Harry shrugged as Sirius held the door open for everyone to shuffle in.

"Ah, Misters Harry and Lucas Potter." Came an ethereal voice "I was waiting for the day when you would be coming into my shop. By the Gods, I remember when your parents both came in, looking just as you two do now. Your father's wand was Eleven Inches, Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring. Pliable and made for a powerful transfiguration based Wizard. Dear Lily, on the other hand... It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow and Veela Hair. It was a rarity but I made it on a drunken bet. It went to her and I was amazed at how well she was paired to it. Nice wand for charm work. Now, let's see what the two of you will get." He completely ignored Sirius and Remus and began measuring the boys.

"Well, I'll be damned." Garrick raised an eyebrow "I would ask that you return to your original state for us to get a perfect read on you, Mr. Potter."

"How did you know I wasn't in my true form?" Harry asked, reverting to a much paler, much skinnier, and sharper form. His body was more agile and much more ready to take on an enemy. He had terrifying eyes and long raven hair which went down to his shoulders. His face had high cheek bones and a small nose. His blood red lips were plump and his cheeks and nose were dusted with dark freckles. The boys of indian descent looked similar, but when Harry was in the form of being his brother's identical twin, they seemed identical. When he was in his own form, he was much more... Dangerous and Intimidating. His cool demeanor and intelligent eyes made for an offsetting combination. Despite his usually kind actions, he was viciously defensive.

His stance was one which seemed to shout anger but his body language portrayed ultimate calmness.

"Intriguing. You have your mother's eyes and hair but father's hair color." Ollivander noted "And you asked how I know... It is because I, like you, Mr. Potter, have the eyes of a True Mage."

"You have Mage Sight?" Harry asked the Wand Crafter whose magic was bright white while his eyes were like small suns.

"Can't you see it?" He asked "I can definitely see the Sight in your eyes. The Green Magic is absolutely brilliant."

"Yes, I can." Harry nodded "You are White, it is amazing to see such powerful magic inside of a Wandcrafter. You are even more powerful that Remus when he is in his Furry Mode."

"H-Harry you aren't supposed to-"

"Mr. Lupin, I have known since you first stepped into this shop that you were infected by the Wolf Disease. But in all my long years, never has one with Mage Sight entered into my Shop. And I have only witnessed one other Metamorphmagus."

"Tonks?" Lucas asked "You saw her true form? She never shows it to us!"

"Ah, young Nymphadora... Seven Inches, Willow, Springy, Everchanging, temperamental, and its core was that of the Heartstring of a Chimera."

"A chimera?" Sirius shouted, "My Cousin has a Wand with the Heart of a Chimera in it!"

"Indeed, Lord Black," Ollivander nodded "Now, to get you boys' wands. I will start with the youngest."

Rummaging around, he pulled one out "Ten Inches, Ash, Dragon Heartstring. Great for Transfiguration and Malleable."

Lucas flicked it only for it to puff out smoke and make a noise which could only be described as a let down.

"Nope!" Ollivander took it and put the case back on the shelf.

"Perhaps this, Eight Inch, Blackthorn and Cherry, Hippogriff Hair, Hard, Unyielding, Strong."

Lucas grabbed it and flicked it. But nothing happened.

"Guess not." Ollivander hummed "Perhaps Dumbledore was correct. Try... this one."

Lucas wrapped his hand around his wand and to everyone's excitement, it shot out red and yellow sparks.

"Curious... I expected something... More."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sirius "That is what usually happens when someone gets their wand."

"Yes, it is, but I was expecting something else. Dumbledore probably just got my hopes up. Anywho, that is Holly, Eleven Inches, Phoenix Feather from Fawkes the Phoenix of Albus Dumbledore, the Brother of the wand which gave you that scar..."

"I am not afraid of my past, Mr. Ollivander. And if this wand chose me, then there was a reason. I don't care if it was the brother wand to the Dark Lord's or Grindelwald! It is mine!"

"Good, that will be seven Galleons." Ollivander smiled.

Sirius paid and also paid ten Galleons for a Dragon Hide Wand Holster.

"Now, you, Lord Potter." Chuckled Ollivander "Perhaps this one. Cherry, Nine Inches, Dragon Heartstring, Powerful in Defense."

"Blackwood, Ten Inches, Unicor Tail Hair, Perfect for Charms."

"Redwood, Twelve Inches, Phoenix Feather, Great for fire."

"Citrus, Six Inches, Unicorn Tail Hair, Wacky and springy."

"Palm, Eight Inches, Veela Hair, Strong in Offensive Magic."

"Cedar, Eleven Inches, Sphinx Heartstring, Great for Dark Magic."

"Pine and Goblin Gold, Twelve Inches, Hydra Blood, Unyielding and Powerful."

"Ancient Oak, Eight and a Quarter Inches, Heartstring of a Magical Black Eagle, it is Cautious, Strong, and loyal."

Harry tested it, but yet again, it didn't work.

"Well, honestly it has never taken more than Five attempts for me to pair a Wizard to their wand, Lord Potter, so I shall ask you to feel with your magic, concentrate on your Mage Sight and call your magic to your eyes and look for a tendril of magic connecting your wand to you."

The Eldest Son of the Pureblood Line closed his eyes and focused on his magic and listened to the Wandcrafter.

"Four Rows back, Top Shelf, Third Wand up," Harry said after opening his eyes.

"Indeed, very good, Mr. Potter." Ollivander went and retrieved the wand before coming back and opening the case to reveal a stunning piece. It was something which instantly Harry fell in love with "This wand is special, it was not, in fact, crafted by me alone. I was able to visit the Goblin Nation Fifty Seven Years ago. While there, I met a Goblin who loved the idea of magic, but because the Goblins can't use wands, he wanted to help me craft one. This wand is made of Elder Yew and has a handle of Goblin Silver. Those three Pyramid like shapes on the handle are pure Goblin Metals and each one has a jewel which Ragnok, the Goblin I worked on it with, had personally mined and placed them into the metal. There are three different Metals in the handle, Goblin Silver, Gold, and Platinum. The Silver has Black Diamond in it, the Gold has a Ruby, and the Platinum has a Saphire. The Core is a very rare and very difficult mixture. It is a Liquid-Solid Core which was the first time it had ever been attempted. I have only made Five others like it. It has a Thunderbird Tail Feather and Liquid Emerald as the Core. Thirteen and a Half Inches it is Precise, Sly, Reliable, and Brutal."

"Wow..." Harry whispered as he picked up the black wand with a white tip and metallic handle. It was so unique and original, he couldn't help but marvel at the masterpiece.

The entire room lit up with magic, the wand began to give off a song which sounded like a symphony of hundreds of instruments cheering and singing. The shop lit up with Green, Red, Purple, and Turquoise colors, the entire storefront began to vibrate as the wand bonded to the Wizard and the tip of the wand glowed a bright Blue light which was simply stunning. As Ollivander looked into the boy's eyes. He realized he didn't need to use Mage Sight to see the Killing Curse Green Orbs glowing with Power and Magic. His sclera flickered black and his eyes appeared to be the brightest things in the world before everything stopped and the entire shop fell silent as if literally nothing had happened. It was like it had not just experienced the most amazing wand bonding in history.

"Wow indeed," Ollivander agreed "I have seen lots of oddities, Lord Potter, and that, was something not even I understand. Alas, the Wand chooses the wizard. And that one is a great wand. I will expect great things from you Potter Twins. Because, no matter good or evil... You two will be great."

With that ominous statement, Sirius purchased the wand and a Hungarian Horntail Dragon Leather Wand Holster for Harry and the group went to have some Ice Cream and Harry discussed the Witch Burnings with Florean.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Lucas were both too excited the previous night to have fallen asleep, today was the day they would finally become true Wizards. They would be going to Hogwarts!

Sirius and Remus had made sure that they had both completely packed their bags and trunks before they were put to bed, and Remus found Harry stuffing almost Ten Dozen books into his bag which caused he and Sirius to fall into peels of laughter.

When the flushed Eleven Year Old admitted to not wanting to be bored at school, the two Marauders left him to do as he pleased. It was when Lucas tried to get Harry to perform the shrinking charm on his broom that Sirius had to draw the line. Despite having spent years in Prison, he was still friends with Minerva, and if his adopted sons were to bring brooms to school when she so clearly wrote in the entrance letter to not to bring them, he shuddered just thinking about what the Transfiguration Mistress would do to him.

When they arrived at King's Cross, they were too excited to even notice the odd stares at Harry having an Owl and Lucas carrying a caged bat.

When they got to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry enveloped Sirius and Remus in a hug before stepping back and letting Lucas do the same.

After getting on the train, the twins decided to find a compartment and sat down soon after. Harry levitated their stuff onto the racks and smirked: "Do you think I could beat the train if I flew?"

Lucas chuckled before shrugging "I don't know, you have a wingspan of Six Feet and Top Speed of Sixty Five Miles an Hour. The Hogwarts Express takes Eight Hours and goes at Sixty Miles an hour according to Uncle Padfoot and Mooney." He hummed "If you flew at your fastest for the rest of the day, you could get there slightly faster than us."

Grinning, the Older Twin ruffled Lucas' hair and sighed "I think I will wait until we get going. I want to fly later, though. I will take a nap for now, wake me up if anything important happens."

-7777((((-))))7777-

"Hey, Harry," Someone shook his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He groaned, waking up to see his brother along with several others.

"We went on a scavenger hunt for a toad. I invited them back to our compartment. This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. Everyone, this is my older brother, Harry." Lucas said with shining eyes.

"Hello," Harry nodded with a drawled voice as he was slightly tired still. But it came out as regal and intimidating to the others in the compartment. Draco shivered, hearing the sternness in this boy as he heard in his father.

"Lord Potter," Draco stood and instantly bowed which Crabbe and Goyle soon followed "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I apologize for not recognizing you sooner,"

Harry felt his knowledge from the Grimoires kicking in and raised his hand "It is fine, Scion Malfoy, I welcome you to the compartment, you as well Scions Crabbe and Goyle. I see you have made the acquaintance of my brother and would like to become acquainted as well."

The three bowed boys stood and sat back down, the entire compartment giving looks of awe and astonishment at the regality with which the boy spoke.

"Are you really a Lord? Of course, I read about Magical Lords from "Hogwarts; A History" but I thought that there weren't that many anymore." Spoke Hermione.

"Yes, my family is the Potter Family, I am a Halfblood and the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Those three bowed to me because they are of Ancient and Noble Houses which means by status, I outrank them because I am of the Most Noble Class." He said with a kind smile.

"Wow, it is cool to think I am in a compartment with royalty." Hermione blushed.

"Actually, everyone here is of Ancient Houses, Hermione," Harry spoke "Mr. Weasley is the Youngest Heir of the Weasley family which married the Prewitt family so he is the son of two Royal families. Draco is part of the Malfoy Family which is the Third Richest and one of the most influential families in the world. Vincent is part of the Crabbe Family which is the Thirty-Fourth Richest Family in the World. Gregory is part of the Goyle family which is the Forty-Ninth Richest Family in the world. Lucas is part of my family which is the Fiftieth Richest in the world. Mr. Weasley's family may not be as wealthy, but they are a Most Ancient and Noble Family, so they are technically one of the Oldest families to exist in the Wizarding World. There have been hundreds of Weasleys dating back to the Roman Empire when one of the Emporers married a witch named Sheran Wesley and his bloodline became Magical. The Weasleys have been a Light Family since 1679 when George Wesley decided to stop being a Grey Wizarding Family and change the name to a more Anglo Saxon Weasley and change the Family to so-called "Light" Wizards."

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed "It is amazing that you know all of that History." She smiled.

"He spends all of his time with books." Lucas chuckled "I am outside or anywhere, really and he is simply in the library or kitchen."

"You have a Library?" Asked the Bushy Haired Girl.

"All Ancient Families have Libraries where they keep their knowledge, information, familial spells, and Magic." Draco spoke up "The Malfoy Library is in our Manor while some other families keep them in Gringotts Vaults. There are also Ministry Controlled Grimoires for each of the Ancient Wizarding Families. Every time someone inherits a title in one of the Ancient Families, they may read the Grimoires and inherit the knowledge of their family. Lord Potter was the youngest Wizard in One Thousand Three Hundred and Twenty-Six Years to read a Grimoire. I believe that the biggest Grimoire in the known Wizarding World was the Black Family who are relatives of Merlin and the smallest would be the Abbot Family as they are mainly Medical Magicians. They don't usually keep records or store secrets, they share almost all of their knowledge with the public."

"So the Wizarding Families all keep Grimoires? Why would they entrust them to the Goblins?" Asked Hermione.

"It is to make sure that no one can break in and steal it." Ron said "There is no safer place in all of Europe than Gringotts except for Hogwarts, that is."

"Really? So Gringotts is the safest place to store knowledge." Hermione wrote on a notepad "That is amazing. Will you all get to read these Grimoires?"

"No," Ron said in annoyance "My Dad, Lord Weasley, isn't that important of a Lord, but he is still royalty. But because I am the Sixth Son, I will never even get close enough to see it. Bill, my oldest brother is the Scion of my Family and after him, Charlie is the Next Heir. So I am basically not any kind of Royalty at all. Unless my brothers all pass away, I will never become a Lord or anything."

"Unless you get an Order of Merlin Second Class which automatically promotes your status to that of Magical Lord and makes your family that of a Noble. So, you could become the Lord of a Noble Family. Or, if you did something great in life, you could get an Order First Class and that would make you the Magical Lord of a Most Noble Family. That is open to any and everyone. Even Muggles if they were capable of doing something that the International Confederation of Wizards considered important enough to give them the award."

"Yes, you are correct, but there has never been anyone less than a Half-Blood to have ever received one," Draco confirmed.

"Albus Dumbledore restored the Most Ancient Dumbledore Family through receiving an Order of Merlin First Class." Lucas said in amazement "I have always wanted to meet him. My adopted parents were friends with him during the war and have gone to dinner with him dozens of times over the years. But Harry and I have never been able to actually meet him."

"Dumbledore is awesome. He is the most Powerful Wizard Alive!" Ron exclaimed.

"And he is the smartest Transfiguration Master in current History." Hermione gushed.

"He is turning One Hundred and Twenty This Year! It is 2001 and he was born in 1881!" Draco said "I can't believe someone that old even exists. But father told me he is just as influential and powerful as he was when he defeated Grindelwald."

"He is rumored to have been the greatest Spell Crafter in History as well." Hermione said "He has invented a total of Four Hundred and Fifty Six Spells and seven of them are in our course subject books for the first year."

"Really? I didn't know that." Ron said.

"I have already read the first years charms book." Hermione blushed.

"I have memorized it as well." Draco said.

"I did also," Harry said with a nod.

"I didn't." Lucas said with wide eyes "I haven't even opeend it."

"I didn't think we were supposed to have read it." Ron said with fear creeping into his voice.

"I haven't looked at it." Vincent said guiltily.

"I read a few pages, but I expected we would only open it after classes started." Gregory said.

"Do you think Dumbledore will be mad at us?" Asked Ron.

"He will not know who did or didn't read the book. There is no way." Lucas said nervously, trying to reassure himself.

"I heard he is a Master Legillimens from my father." Draco said "He has been teaching me to protect my mind for Eight Years and I have just finished Beginners level wards around my memories." He said proudly.

"That is really good!" Gregory said in shock "I have barely been able to get a shield up, let alone complete it and keep it up!"

"I have been able to flicker some shields and my mother said that I am advanced in Occlumency."

"What is Occlumency?" Ron asked.

"I would like to know as well." Hermione asked, looking intrigued.

"It is the Magic used to protect your mindscape, thoughts, memories, and emotions." Draco said arrogantly "I am beginning to complete my beginners Shields. Father says that I am way above the normal Eleven-year-old. Occlumency is magic which protects people from Mind Reading, so he wanted me to learn it."

"That is so cool!" Ron said "It is totally wicked that you can protect your mind like that. But Eight Years? That is a long time! I don't think I could stick with it that long."

"How does one begin to learn, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Someone has to either have an Occlumency Book which explains how to reach your mindscape, or you have to have a Legillimens help you. Occlumency Books have sold for Millions of Galleons before, so it is almost impossible to purchase one. Father himself is a Legillimens, so he taught me personally to defend my mind." He paused "What of you, Potters?"

"I have been able to achieve Intermediate Level Shields around my Mindscape." Lucas admitted with a blush "Sirius, my adopted dad has been teaching me."

"I have practiced some with Occlumency as well." Harry nodded, not showing any emotion.

Lucas shot a confused look at his older brother. Harry had achieved Master Level Shields around his mind that not even Sirius, who was a Master Legillimens could break through. He didn't know why his twin would want to keep it a secret.

"I-Intermidiate Level!" Draco shouted "That is preposterous! I have never heard of someone under the age of Sixteen ever achieving such a feat! It usually takes until a Wizard is Twelve to even get the most out of Basic Shielding of the mind!"

'Oh...' Lucas though 'So Harry knew something I didn't and didn't want to brag about his powers. Smart, bro.'

"Yeah, it was grueling work and I had to put in a lot of time to actually get this far. I was tutored and Sirius made sure I had the Basic levels down before moving on. It was almost impossible and the pace was terrible!" He laid it on thick, throwing a wink at his brother who had a small smirk.

"So you have worked hard to get Intermediate Level?" Asked Hermione "I am impressed."

"Thanks," Lucas blushed at the Dark Skinned girl's praise.

She was a Muggleborn who didn't know any magic, but her praise meant something to him for some reason.

"So, do any of you play Quidditch?" Draco asked "I am a Seeker myself. My father says that I am probably going to make the House Team by next year!"

"Impressive!" Lucas said with a smirk "Hope you don't get put in Harry's house though. He can pull of maneuvers which would make a Pro beffudled and confused. I am a chaser myself, but I have never seen my brother miss catching a snitch. He loves gold, you see, so he always catches the snitch. He even has an awesome ring to help him practice."

"A ring?" Asked Hermione.

Harry Raised his Right hand and a Golden Ring appeared on his pinky. All of a sudden, it morphed and changed into a small Golden Snitch which began floating in the air and moving around at a pace almost too fast for the eyes to keep track of.

In an impressive feat of physical prowess, the Young Lord moved his Right hand and snatched the Snitch out of the air effortlessly with such grace and precision it would have been dizzying if not for Lucas' bellowing laughter.

"You all look so shocked! He is a great Seeker." He grinned "What about the rest of you?"

"I don't play," Vincent shook his head.

"I prefer to spectate as well," Gregory stated.

"I LOVE QUIDDITCH!" Ron yelled, his annoying voice filling the compartment "I am a Keeper. I play with my brothers a lot and we are always having tons of fun! I am wicked good at blocking, but I don't have a great broom! Mum promised if I made the House Team I might get a new broom so I am excited and hope I can do that by next year, but I know Oliver Wood is the best Seeker in Hogwarts right now, since-"

Harry listened and really tried not to be annoyed by the boy's ramblings, but as he spoke literally non-stop for fifteen minutes, Harry simply couldn't stand it.

"So that is how the Chudley Cannons might win this year." The redhead finished, crossing his arms proudly.

"I thought you said they haven't won in over a century. Are you sure they aren't just a bad team?" Asked Hermione.

"They are a great team!" He shouted back.

"No, Weasley, they are a terrible team." Draco sneered "I like the Spain National Team and the Falmouth Falcons."

"But the Cannons-"

Standing up gracefully, his black Hogwarts robes billowed as he looked at his brother "I am going to stretch as I told you earlier. I will see you at the school."

"Okay, Harry, be safe. Meet you at Hogsmeade." Lucas nodded to his brother.

"What was that about?" Asked Draco "Why did he stand up so suddenly?"

"Oh, he just doesn't like staying in the same place for hours unless it is in the library." Lucas waved him off, knowing that, despite being registered as one, Harry didn't want people to know he was an Animagus. He had requested his file to be sealed in the Ministry so only those who have a valid reason or the Ministry's Heads could look at it without a Wizengamot vote to open his information file. This meant all of his information was guarded and he could hide the fact he was a Registered Legillimens, Registered Mage Sight user, a Raven Animagus, Occlumens, and a Magical Lord. He hid the fact that he was a Metamorphmagus and Elemental Mage because there was no way for them to know unless he told them.

With a smirk, he noticed a blackbird with a Six Foot Wingspan zoom past his compartment at a speed which came only with hours of practice.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped "Did you all see that? I wonder what type of bird it was?"

"I don't know, said Draco "I have never seen such a type before. It was bigger than any Hogwarts Owl and it seemed to come from above the train. It is heading towards the mountain though. Perhaps a rare Species?"

"Perhaps," Lucas smiled.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"Now what in Helga's name is this?" Asked the sorting hat in his mind "You are quite the young man. The most impressive child to have ever entered these halls in a long time. I haven't seen such potential since Merlin himself. And even he was not as far along as you were when he came through these halls. He was just a little Slytherin who was picked on by his schoolmates. You, however already have great and powerful magic. As well as you are a Meta. That means that you have separate bodies. Before I sort you, Hadrian... I would like to tell you something. The Room of Requirement is located on Hogwarts' seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. To "open it" you must walk past the area of the door three times, thinking of what you need. It is protected under the Fidelus Charm, so only those who have been told the secret or those who it opens willingly to can enter. Those who are brought to the room will also be able to find it. But I suggest going there and... Experimenting with your powers more, young mage. I can see it in your mind. You will become great. But you also have four separate yous inside your mind. One for each of your true bodies. And I don't mean your Animagus powers. Your other forms are the only four you stay in. Please try to be a good student. I know it might be hard to fit in, but remember, if you don't like it here, you may always go to another magical academy. I know your potential, but I doubt the Headmaster will allow you to advance at your own pace and level. If you wish to change, I would look into Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. Or you mind also look into the African or Japanese Schools of Magic. They will suit your needs much more than here, I believe. Now, to the sorting."

"He has been under there for Fifteen minutes!" Someone exclaimed.

"He is a Hatstall," Someone groaned.

"Interesting that the older twin is undecided." Spoke a Slytherin.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat called and everyone let out cheers at finally being done.

Just as McGonagall was about to take the hat off of his head, the entire hall fell silent when the Sorting Hat called out again "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff."

There was silence before Albus Dumbledore stood "Excuse me, Sorting Hat, but could you explain what you mean by that?"

"Harry James Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw," The hat spoke for the entire hall to hear him "Didn't you bloody hear me, old man."

There was silence before everyone began to cheer in confusion again.

Harry went to sit at the table of the Witty and Intelligent while his Hogwarts robes changed from the Hogwarts Emblem to the Emblem of Rowena Ravenclaw's House.

As he sat, he heard his brother's name called and as he looked up the hat called "Gryffindor!" Barely three seconds after being on Lucas' head.

-7777((((-))))7777-

It was three weeks into the School Year when Nymphadora Tonks had given up her self-studying in the library and finally asked help from an eager House Elf the best way for her to train to become an Auror. The House Elf who was named Bitsy jumped up and down and asked her to follow her.

Heading from the kitchen up to the Seventh Floor, the Excitable Elf told her to go into the room which seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"When you come to the Come and Go Room, you have to think about what you's be wanting. When Mistress Rowena's Room is complete, the door opens and the room is created for you's."

As she walked inside it was stunning. It was like walking into a cathedral. She had never been somewhere so beautiful. The architecture and High Ceilings spoke of great attention to detail and there were shelves which lined the walls full of books in languages she didn't understand.

Inside the room, to Tonks' surprise, three students sat. Each one wore a different uniform and she had never seen any of them before.

The first was a tall Muscular Built Male who wore a Gryffindor Uniform. He had short Black Hair and he appeared to be Chinese. He was wide and well built. He looked to be perpetually angry and had a jaw as wide as Tonks' hand.

The Second person in the room was simply stunning. Long Straight Black Hair which went down to her butt was shiny and her soft brown eyes enticingly looked at her over the book she was reading. Her Slytherin Uniform was perfect and immaculate.

Then, the final person in the room was a short person who she couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl. Curly Black hair on their head was messy but looked natural. They had Dark skin and bright Blue eyes. They seemed to very friendly and their messy uniform was that of a Hufflepuff. Their tie was thrown over their shoulder and their clothes all seemed to be ruffled.

"Um... Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hiya!" The Hufflepuff said exuberantly with a wide grin.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," The Gryffindor greeted stiffly with a sharp nod.

"Oh, Hello." The Slytherin girl said in a sultry tone which seemed to intice Tonks with just her words.

"May I ask who you all are? I have never seen any of you here before and all of you look about my age. I am a Seventh Year." She said kindly.

"I am Jax." Spoke the Chinese teen.

"I am Jane," Said the Slytherin girl with a saucy Wink "I like the hair, toots. And the choker."

"And I am Matrix!" The bubbly undefined Hufflepuff said energetically.

"Hi, I am Tonks. But that didn't really answer the question." She said "I haven't seen any of you before."

"Well, this is the room of requirement, isn't it?" Asked a new voice "You step inside and it creates what you require."

An Indian boy stepped out from behind one of the Bookshelves, not even looking up. He had a face which Tonks could almost place but she couldn't think from where. He was younger than the rest but she couldn't pinpoint the boy's age. He was attractive despite being clearly younger than her, and his green eyes which hadn't left the pages had an eerily intense aura around them. He seemed to be the edgiest out of everyone in the room and he seemed to hold a cold power the others didn't have despite everyone else in the room being seemingly older than him. Including herself.

"So who are you?" She asked.

"Hadrian," He answered, finally looking up from his book and she stopped dead as his eyes met her own.

Intelligence, Wisdom, and Maturity radiated from the boy in front of her. His Blue Robes and Height made it seem like he was younger than her, but his eyes spoke of years of knowledge and intelligence of someone Decades older than Tonks herself.

"So, the room creates what I need? So you four?"

"We needed books, I suppose, for studying." He stated looking at the others "And they appeared."

"But what is it that I require inside of this room?" She asked in confusion.

"You wish to become an Auror, no?" The boy asked while setting his book down. Tonks noticed that it was in Latin. How a boy his age would be able to read a book in Latin, she would never know.

"Yes, how did you know I wanted to be an Auror?"

"You were speaking right outside of the door, Tonks." He spoke.

Tonks really wasn't sure if he was real or the room had created him. He looked and sounded real, but if what the elf said was true, Hogwarts herself could have just created this entity to help her.

"So, how can you help me train to be an Auror?" She asked.

"Well, first, I will give you some reading material." He said, walking around the vast bookshelves and picking out Ten different books "And when you finish these, we will duel. If you can beat me, then I will give you another few books to study from." He spoke before giving her a devious smirk "If you cannot, then you will reread all of these books."

"R-Read all of these?" She asked in shock as the boy handed her the stack which almost caused her to fall over "This will take me until Christmas!"

"Then perhaps would you like a spell which allows you to read faster?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah! That would help me a lot." She said, excited at the prospect.

"It was created in the Year 1999 by the Nine Year Old -Current Ravenclaw- Harry Potter. It allows the person who casts it upon themselves to read at a pace ten times their normal speed." He said waving his hand which caused a page from a notebook to appear "Here you are." He said, handing it to her.

"Harry Potter? I know him." Tonks said looking down at the writing "He just published some really cool magical stuff which is too complex for me to understand. Did he really make a spell?"

Looking over the paper, she realized it was just notebook paper, but the instructions and explanations were in tiny neat writing of her Cousin's Godson. It was Harry's alright, but the notes themselves were amazing. They were so in-depth and detailed even she could understand his process of creating the spell and making the magic work for her.

"Lord Potter is one of the very few people currently inside of Hogwarts capable of creating spells. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector, Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, Quirinus Quirrell, and Irma Pince are the only others who have successfully achieved Spell Creation."

"You seem to know quite a bit about Harry, how is that?" Asked Tonks.

"This Library is full of the works of all Hogwarts students and copies of the private journals of each student as long as there are some form of Magical theory invented inside of them. This is true for every single year."

"So, if someone created magic inside their diary, a copy of their diary would be here?" Asked Tonks.

"No, only the pages and words about the magic, spell, potion, or enchantment."

"So are there many book of Harry's in here?"

The boy seemed to pause for a second, Tonks wondered why he didn't answer immediately, but he raised his hand to the only bookshelf which was not full.

"There are Seven Books inside of this Library which was all written by Lord Potter. Each contains completely original magical theories unexperimented with prior to his own thoughts. They are the Seven with his signature at the bottom right-hand corner. But you may not read any book in this library before you finish those Ten I have given you. They contain necessary information and spells. You are only given the exception to read that paper written by him because I wish for you to be able to finish your work more efficiently. Now, get to learning. It may take a while to get that spell." He spoke.

Hadrian walked over to sit next to Matrix with his book and only ever looked up to glance at her every fifteen minutes.

It took her an hour to finally get the spell correctly, with the incantation "Legitur ieiunium" she made a circle with her wand moving clockwise and when an Orange Light flew from the tip of her wand and hit her right between the eyes, she let out a yell before whooping in joy.

"Congratulations." Hadrian gave her a nod "Now, you must remember it, because every time you put the book down, the spell will stop."

"Aw," She pouted "But I thought it would be continuous."

"He created it to be controlled." Hadrian commented "If you were to read everything at the pace that you do when the spell is active, your brain would be moving at too fast a pace and you would be more tired than normal which would require up to an hour or two more sleep than what you usually need. Also, it allows you to slow your mind down after the spell is off and process it all at a faster rate."

"Huh, I guess that really is useful then." Said the girl "No I should get to reading! I have to get back to Hufflepuff Dorms in... Two Hours." She said with a smirk.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Every night after that, from Six O'Clock to Eleven Forty-Five, Tonks would spend reading the books given to her by the mysterious person who apparently was a creation of Hogwarts.

When she waved to Harry in the Great Hall, he gave her a small smile before going back to eating. Tonks noted that he sat alone and he seemed to be avoided by the others in his house. Some even glared at him for some reason. Tonks noted that Lucas was easily the most popular student in school, easily making friends with everyone from the Weasley twins to, shockingly, Draco Malfoy. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, he was definitely the most famous student to have ever walked into Hogwarts, and he took to his fame like he was always that popular. Harry had made it onto the opposite end of that spectrum. His House Mates seemed to avoid him and others who knew how smart he was, were jealous that he was easily the best student in Hogwarts.

She heard a few Fourth Year Slytherins taunt him in the Hall way once, but when she went to interfere, Harry was gone and all three of the Slytherin boys were stuck up to the ceiling with duct tape over their chests and mouths were gagged with their underwear. Tonks had to laugh as she realized their trousers were around their ankles and their pants were all on display. Somehow, there was ice covering their privates. That caused her to wince, but after hearing what they had said about him, she had to say that they deserved that and more. So she just walked past, ignoring them and allowing others to find them later.

As she walked away, she realised she didn't have to worry about him protecting himself after all.

It was a week after she had seen the three Slytherin's underpants when she finished reading the thick tomes. They were of various students from many different years. Each book was about defense and protections. It was very interesting and all of them were about protecting yourself from powerful attackers or learning to better the senses to detect incoming magic.

When she closed the book and let out a sigh, she jumped, realizing Hadrian was standing directly behind her.

"Good, now, come with me. He instructed causing her to groan.

"You are a slave driver!" She complained.

"Honey, if you were his slave, you wouldn't be dueling," Jane commented as they walked past her.

Tonks wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the Inanimate boy in front of her blush.

What she did see, however, was him raise his hand and a White ball of Light appeared before shooting at the back of Jane's neck.

"Ow! You sadistic Bastard! I was just telling the truth, you great prick!" She complained, rubbing the small burn mark on the back of her nape.

"What was that?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"A Stinging Jinx." He said calmly "She is just being a baby. Now come." He ordered as a door appeared which he opened.

"Yeah, I bet you wish you could make a girl cum, Hadrian!" Jane called in anger only to receive another Stinging Jinx only this time it was right between the eyes.

Tonks was speechless. Not only was he using wandless and soundless magic, but his aim was also lethal even though he wasn't looking.

"Ow, you need to work-"

He simply ignored her and walked into the newly created room "After you, Tonks." He addressed her, holding the old looking oak door open.

As she stepped into the room, she couldn't help but gasp. It too had high ceilings, but there were also stained glass windows and a massive dueling arena which had heavy wards around it to keep spells from flying out of it.

"I hope you go easy on me."

"Do you think I will?" He asked with a smirk, it was the first sign of emotion she had gotten out of Hadrian and she couldn't help but smile.

"If you do then I will definitely beat you!" She said arrogantly.

"We shall see, then." He said before stepping onto the dueling platform.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"That is Thirty Two Loses on your part, Tonks." He drawled as he looked down at the panting girl. Her robes were smoldering and messy and her spiky pink hair was in a wild mess.

Hadrian stared down at her and he could help but watch as her breasts rose and fall through her heavy breaths. He couldn't help his eyes from memorizing the image of the Hufflepuff before him.

"I know," she growled "How the hell are you so good? I didn't land a single spell on you!"

"I am not good, you are just bad." He rubbed his temples "At this rate, you will never last a year as an Auror. If they are even half as bad as you, it is no wonder the British Magical World has gone to shit."

"Wow, first time I have heard you swear," She chuckled from the ground before standing up "Is your A.I. self angry at how terrible the British Education System is?"

"Did you seriously just call me an Artificial Intelligence?" He asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I can't believe you even know what that is!" Tonks chuckled "But seriously, what are you. The House Elf told me that the Room of Requirement would create what I need to actually become an Auror. It created a Library of books you don't let me read and a group of people who don't do anything but reading."

"Jax studies War Magic, types of area spells and offensive spells which could take out armies." He said "He is a fighter, a tank if you will. He is Gay."

Scratching his chin he spoke "Jane, she studies potions, poisons, history, and different attack spells. She is like the sly spy or assassin. She is good at politics and infiltration. She is a Lesbian if you hadn't noticed."

"Then we have Matrix... They don't have any genitals or organs used for reproduction." He chuckled at her face "Yeah, I know. Weird. But Matrix studies Herbology, Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Alchemy, and domestic Spells. They are Asexual."

"Then there is me. I am a male." He smirked "I study Charms and research all forms of experimental magic as well as defense and sometimes focus on Offensive or powerful spells. In England, it may be considered the Dark Arts, Forbidden Spells, and I practice Rare Arcane or Forgotten spells."

"You practice the Dark Arts?" Asked Tonks in shock as she crossed her legs.

"There is no such thing." Hadrian waved off "The one thing I really should tell you is that magic is magic. In the air, there are different types of powers. These Energies are all classified as Magic. But not all of them are the same, Magic is just a broad term. Your acquaintance, Mr. Potter is the first one to realize this. Magic is something tangible, Tonks, you can interact and change it. I have personally seen and experimented with the blackest of Magics, something which changed and corrupts the souls. I have seen this in two cases. There was a Diadem inside a different form of the Room of Requirment and there was a Curse in a Student of this school. I removed both of these Cursed Magics and destroyed them. They are truly evil and they contained parts of a forgotten soul. Both have been destroyed. But I have also seen the Whitest of Magic. Magic capable of giving, creating, and growing. Dark, Light, and Grey are all terms people of today's society have given Good and Evil. There is no magic inherently Evil. Even the Unforgivables. The Killing Curse painlessly takes life away. The Torture curse which burns Nerves is part of a Pair of Curses. The Secondary Curse Long Forgotten to time but in this very library. It is a spell which reforms the nerves to heal nerve damage. The Cruciatus was made alongside the Crotiatus to heal patients. In 476 it was made by a Healer to fix burns and lightning strike patients. Then there is the Imperious. A hideously warped and twisted way of use is in today's world. But originally, it was used to tame Dragons and Wild Beasts. In 1897, the Fourteen Year Old Gellert Grindelwald in Durmstrang, twisted the incantation to make it possible to use it on humans, witches, wizards, or any living animal. In conclusion, you should understand that it is the intent, not the Magic which is evil. Humans are truly the problem, not muggles, purebloods, or magic itself as many people claim. It is the species itself misusing their gifts. The power to control these energies which are around and surround us."

"Wow..." Tonks said in shock, looking into the Emerald eyes of the boy in front of her. She took him in and realized two things "You aren't even sweating! And you haven't used a wand at all!" She accused in anger.

"Well, if you had put up a good fight I might have built up a sweat. And why would I need a wand when I can control magic without it? I find Wands to be only truly necessary in some situations. It is best to use ones self to train their meridians and expand the Magic which can flow through them naturally rather than relying on a foci. Not to say I cannot use one, as I can." He clarified.

"If you can force me to use a wand by the end of this year... Then you will truly ready to take on the Auror Examination." He declared "So far, you will recieve an EE on your Defense NEWT just from those books I have had you read. I want you to receive a NEWT in Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Care For Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Alchemy, and Magical Theory."

"F-Fourteen NEWTS?" She asked in astonishment "Are you insane? I have only taken most of those classes. I have never taken Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Alchemy, or Magical Theory. The World Record for the Most NEWTS taken was Ten and Merlin himself only took nine. Dumbledore got Ten and he got Outstanding's on each."

"And if you follow my plans and read what I tell you and practice with me, then you will become prepared to be an Auror. But you will have to work hard. It will be grueling and tiring. He stated "At times, you will most likely hate me and think that it is not worth it, but if you go through with it, we will make history. And you will be prepared to face anything the Auror Academy throws at you. You might also be able to catch the eyes of some important Aurors to train you. We will also work on other skills such as your Metamorphmagus powers, silent casting, sneaking, stealth, Occlumency, Legillimency, and strategy. Are you prepared?" He asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Hell yeah!" She pumped her fist in the air "If I actually am able to pass, then I am going to impress my parents so fucking much. I could break a world record! That is crazy. Mum thinks I am going to fail DADA because I wrote her a letter on how much of a retard Quirrell is and my dad thinks I might not pass Potions because Snape is a Dick. I don't know if I can, but if you think you could get me to that point, I will be so fucking grateful."

He smirked and gave a sharp nod "We will succeed."

"How did you know I was a Metamorphmagus? I know you are the whole Omnipotent Room of Requirement God who has the History of the Universe up in that tiny head of yours, but I haven't used my powers in here." Tonks stated, "And how would you help me change?"

"Well, you never cut your hair, the color of it changes without you noticing, and your eyes change color as well. Also, I think I could show you a few things about how to break the written limits about a Metamorph."

Before she could ask what he meant, he waved his hands and his clothes glowed Blue before he changed into the Eleven and Half Foot Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts wearing a massive Ravenclaw Uniform.

"H-How the hell did you do that?" She asked in shock, watching him return to his regular form "You shouldn't be able to morph into someone that much bigger than yourself! And you are a Meta? Or I guess the Room made you a perfect match for me because you had to be able to teach me to use my powers."

"I have lots of powers." He said "As do the others. However, they would prefer to spend their time with books than showing off to you and beating your ass in a duel thirty two times."

"UGH! I will go reread the books!" She groaned before trudging out to the Library.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Tonks was walking through the hall when she heard someone grunt in pain.

"What? You think you are so good, huh Potter?" Someone spat "Think you are all that, walking around like you own the fucking world, huh? I saw you and Zabini holding hands, you gay fuck."

"AH!" She heard the boy she considered a friend groan as one of the Sixth Year Ravenclaw Sixth Years kneed him in the groin "What? Your just jealous that I actually can find people who don't like me because of the fact my dad owns a business, Mark."

He was punched square in the jaw and she cringed as she heard it dislocate from where she was. Just as she was pulling her wand out to interfere, her hand was grabbed by someone.

Whipping around, her wand was pointed at the twin of the boy being beaten up around the corner.

"Don't." The boy said in a sad voice "Harry... Harry doesn't like being interrupted when he deals with bullies."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks hissed.

"It has been like this for years, he doesn't get along with a lot of people, Tonks, but he deals with it. He is very proud and hates when people try to defend him. I broke up a fight with him when he was Nine and fighting four fifteen-year-olds. He punched me afterward and told me that he doesn't want me to fight his battles for him. He is very strong, they can't do anything to him. He has been the target for many bullies for years. And since coming to Hogwarts, it seems like they target him more because he is the brother of the "Boy Who Lived" but he deals with it. He is a lot smarter and stronger than them. This is nothing but an annoyance. Like a fly around a troll. He barely notices anymore. Just watch." He assured her.

"What are they talking about Harry with Blaise Zabini?" Asked Tonks.

"Harry is Bisexual. Or Pansexual I guess." Lucas shrugged "He swings every way is what I mean. He like girls and guys. He doesn't care much about gender or appearance, but more of what is on the inside."

"He is a smart kid, that one." Tonks whispered "I am too."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas chuckled "I walked in on you and that Slytherin in the broom closet when Lavender and I were about to... er-"

"Aw, both the little Potters are crushing?" Tonks teased.

"No," Lucas smirked "Harry was just helping Blaise come out to the great Hall. Blaise is one of Hermione's friends. None of the Slytherins would dare hold his hand to help him admit he didn't like girls, so when he heard about it, he marched over to the Slytherin table and ate Dinner holding hands with the Italian Pureblood in front of everyone. You were in the Med-bay yesterday, weren't you? What was that about?" Lucas asked nonchalantly despite the fact Three of the Five Ravenclaws who Harry was fighting had been flung around the hall and were being tossed around like leaves in a storm.

"Yeah, I had a duel with my tutor and he went really hard on me when I got cocky. I was burnt in a few places and he sent me to Madam Pomphrey and forbade me from eating because I was stupid and didn't use the proper form."

"That is really painful sounding!" Lucas said with wide eyes "And I didn't know you had a tutor."

"Yeah, he is helping me train to become an Auror. He is the most Powerful Wizard I have ever met. He is crazy." Tonks shook her head "He has this really intense physical workout and magical workout regimens. I did't even know my body could be that sore, feel that hungry, or be that tired until I started following his orders. He is brutal, but I can already tell I am growing in my magic and physical abilities." She said with a smile as they watched Harry do a flying kick to the side of the Fourth Year's Head knocking him to the ground before turning to the boy who had kicked him in the family jewels and with a single swift kick, downed the boy with a kick to the crotch which echoed through the halls.

All Five Ravenclaws were downed and unconscious on the ground. Harry collected their wands and wrapped them in a rubber band with a note to Professor Flitwick before giving a low whistle which sounded like he was hailing a cab.

Before their eyes, Tonks and Lucas watched Harry throw the five wands into the air before an owl swooped down and grabbed it before the beautiful snowy white fluffball disappeared presumably to bring the wands to the Head of Ravenclaw House.

"We had better be off, he hates knowing that I know he gets bullied," Lucas whispered and dragged the Metamorph away.

As they made it to the Great Hall, Tonks looked at Lucas and sighed "Does that happen often?"

"Try every few hours." Lucas sighed as well "Other kids have never really liked him. It sucks that he and I don't share any classes. I barely ever get to see him at all! I only see him for a few minutes in passing every day. The last time I got to have a real conversation with him was the Halloween Feast and that was because McGonagall gave he and I time to grieve together. He lied and told me he was enjoying his time at Hogwarts, but I know he doesn't have any friends. I know that he is vilified in his own house, and the other houses don't like him either. Slytherin don't like how he is smarter than them, Hermione and Ron convinced the Gryffindors not to like him because Hermione was jealous of his intelligence and Ron was jealous that he was a Lord with lots of money, then in Hufflepuff, they are all annoyed at him because he isn't friendly. He is kinda a Misanthrope, so the fact that he doesn't get along with anyone but means makes them angry. He is respected for his knowledge and Power as well as being a Lord, by the Purebloods, but mostly, everyone hates that he doesn't have to try and is the best in all of his classes. He is too perfect for them to like." Lucas admitted with his head down.

"Hey, calm down, Lucas." Tonks put a comforting hand on his shoulder "If you think it is that bad, send a letter to Siri and Remus. I am sure that they would send him to Beauxbaton or Durmstrang if he asked it. But if they don't know about it and he doesn't tell them that he is being bullied, then no one will know."

"I-I guess you are right." Lucas nodded "B-But I-I don't want Harry to leave. I want him here, with me!"

"But if he could move to another school and make friends, don't you want your brother to be happy? I also heard he is way advanced in his classes and even asked the Headmaster to move ahead but Dumbledore said it was school policy not to allow students to skip grades."

"Yes, he asked after the first week and Dumbledore told him no. Harry said he even tried to use Legillimency on him to see if he was keeping something from him. I think it actually might be best if Harry goes to another school." Lucas wiped some stray tears.

"Beauxbaton and Durmstrang both allow for students to test into whatever grade they deserve to be in. So, your brother might move into much Higher classes if he went to school somewhere else. Bring it up in your letter to Siri."

"Thanks, Tonks, and I am sure that Harry would definitely be happy to know you care that much." Lucas gave her a mischevious smirk before walking away to leave Tonks with her thoughts.

-7777((((-))))7777-

It was December Fourth when Tonks and Hadrian were working on Transmuting Coal to Cobblestone when Tonks brought something up "Hey, Hadrian if you had a friend, someone who is a super smart guy, what would you get him for Christmas?"

"I don't quite understand the question." The boy said, stopping his transmutation and turning his chair to look at her "Who do you need to get a gift for? What is the reason, what are the feelings, and why do you bring this to me?"

"I need to get gifts for the Godson and Adopted Son of someone I am related to. They are related, but they are really different. Harry and Lucas Potter, is their names. I know you mentioned Harry havin like Six books at the begining of the year."

"He has written Ten overall." He interrupted.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Three more of his books of original magic and theories have been added under Lord Potter's name. One on spells two on theories since the time you began coming here. Lucas has had five pages of Original Magical Notes which have come into this library."

"Well I'll be damned." Tonks smirked "He must be researching, that is why I can never find the little shit when I go to check up on him. The two times I have ever seen him outside of the library he was in fights with some upper years. I was about to interfere both times when he wiped the floor with them."

Tonks didn't notice but Hadrian's eyes widened in shock and a little fear before his face returned to completely blank.

"So, what do you think I should get Harry and Lucas? I mean, they are both smart boys, Harry more so than Lucas."

"Well, the Potter Heir's discoveries in Magic were in Enchantments. He revolutionized Racing Broom Theory Two Weeks ago. Lord Potter has already begun working on a broom idea and they are begining the plans to sell it under the name Potter Lightning Bolt 1000 this summer. It will be twice as fast as the Nimbus. Perhaps you could get Lucas a Broom or wand servicing kit. Then for Lord Potter, he writes a lot about theories on Potions but does not have the ingredients to experiment much. Perhaps rare, obscure, or interesting things from a nearby Apothecary."

"Wow! You are super useful!" Tonks murmured "I can't believe that you are an A.I. sometimes, Rowena Ravenclaw must have been the smartest Witch ever if she was capable of making something which was able to create you." She poked his cheeks and shook her head "You even look and feel real!"

"That is because I actually exist. I am made up of matter, just like you. So I damn well hope I feel real." He pushed her hand away "Now, get back to your carbon to an Oxygen and Silicate based rock."

Letting out a groan at the increasingly difficult transmutations and alchemical changes, Tonks followed his instructions and did what the books he had forced her to read had told her to do.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"So, are you going to miss me while I am home for the hols?" Asked Tonks, leaning over Hadrian's back while he read a book in a language which looked like scribbles and dots to Tonks.

"Yes, yes, I will miss your failure to do anything but stumble around and fail at magic while I try to get you prepared to do something useful in life." He said plainly.

"I didn't realize you were programmed with Dry Humor." She punched him softly in the arm.

"I didn't realize that when you claimed you had Occlumency that you would have the Shields of an infant walrus. Jesus, woman, get ahold of yourself. Honestly, you would think that you would have better protections over the one thing which you never want to fail you."

"You have been teaching me Legillimency! Let's see your shields then, smart ass." She said, her hair turning red in anger of his teasing.

"Very well." He agreed, turning around and waving his hand causing a chair to appear and her to be sat down forcfully "If you can break even the outer layer of shields around my mindscape, you may skip all of the homework and assigned reading I have given you for your two-week break."

"Really? Holy shit! I am totally gonna wreck your shields. You ready?" She asked drawing her wooden wand.

The thin stick was truly a marvel, it had a very ornate carving and the pattern of wood was very rare.

"Whenever you feel you are prepared, you may begin." He said calming his mind at the possibility of her seeing his thought or breaking through his shields.

"Legillimens," Tonks said and instantly, Hadrian felt the probe smash against his shields.

Tonks was inside of his mind and it was odd.

A vast blackness or an abyss was comparable to his mind. A great void full and empty at the same time. There in front of her, where she had just attacked was a massive barrier which was a semi-circle completely encircling a castle in the distance which she could barely.

His mind was a fortress, and she had not even dented the first wall with a full frontal assault.

She realized her attack had been not only too weak, but it was too much splash damage where she should have focussed on a single point to shatter a small area. Like a bullet or a pick-ax.

Drawing her magic from within, she focussed again and shot out a bolt of mind magic, trying to force her way through the wall. The smaller attack pushed but did no damage past leaving a small indention into the blue dome.

"Damn!" She cursed as she realized how draining it was.

"It is alright, you are learning. It is good you realized your original faults the first time without me having to explain them to you. Your mind has gotten very sharp and your critical thinking skills have become very impressive through these few months of your training. Now, try again, but this time, try to make it smaller. The size of a needle, and imagine it spinning like a drill." He said.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, examining his shields. With all the force she could muster, she poured her magic into the attack and did just as he had said. She pushed and pushed and just as she heard the barrier begin to creak, her magic ran out and she had to break the connection and give up, his shields were just too powerful for her to overpower. And that was just the first one! The inner ones were much thicker and much harder to break into. The memories which he kept within the other barriers would be the ones he specifically chose and the ones she wanted to view.

As she pulled out of his mind, she began to pant and breath heavily. It was so exhausting and draining of her magic just doing that for a few minutes.

"Dang, no chance I get to skip that homework for that?" She asked, sweat rolling down her face.

"No," He smirked "Not a chance. You owe me Twenty Essays, you have to read two dozen Books, and you have to continue your magical and physical training daily."

Letting out an annoyed groan she slumped in the chair "Fine!"

Just as she was getting up to leave, she was stopped when he called out to her "Hey, Tonks."

"Yeah, Hadrian?" She asked, turning around.

"Merry Christmas." He presented her a gift "Ask your friend Lord Potter how to use those. Don't open it until Christmas but once you do, use them every day." He said.

"Y-You got me a present?" She asked in astonishment "H-How?"

"I can call the Hogwarts Owls as well," He rolled his eyes "I ordered them, they will help you, so they are as much for my benefit as they are for your own."

"How did you get money to Owl Order something for me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quit bloody questioning it!" He said in annoyance, "Just get out of my library! See you next year."

"See you next year, Hadrian." She said quietly, leaving the Room of Requirement with a soft smile and small blush looking down at the box.

-7777((((-))))7777-


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Harry," The Sigma Werewolf said with a wide grin as his Adopted son and the Wolf/Fox God Animagus bounded into him hitting him full force in the gut. Thankful that the Raiju and Raven Animagus held back from using his full strength to hug him, the Wolf within him wanted to cry at the return of his pup who also happened to be an Alpha Wolf despite his young age.

A Sigma Wolf is a Mid-Tier jack of all trades who teaches the newer pups. As Remus had been a teacher and was not strong enough to be in the higher or top tier of the family pack, he took the job as the Tutor or Mentor which caused his Sigma Rank to be solidified.

"Remus!" He said excitedly before letting go, jumping at Sirius with the same vigor and almost toppling the Wizard and shouting "Sirius!" The Black haired Lord couldn't help but shout back "Pup!" Feeling the boy who was the son of his best friends wrap his arms around his waist. Although Sirius wasn't exactly a Wolf, he was part of their pack as well, being in the Canis family. And being a Grim, Sirius was an Epsilon in their family.

An Epsilon is a Lower-High-Tiered Rank which guards the pack and keeps them safe from outside influence. He was proud to have such a rank in their small pack because despite loving Remus, the wolf inside of him didn't always like that a Grim outranked him. But because of the fact, Sirius was stronger than Remus, they left it at that.

With his insane power levels, Noble Birth, and strong blood, Harry was born as an Alpha. His Animagus form, the literal Mythic Beast God of Thunder, Lightning, and Destruction was easily more powerful than a Nundu and the powers radiating off his form were incredible. He could change into a normal wolf if he so wished, but he preferred to stay his stronger form which was almost Chimerical. A wolf's body with the paws, tails, and snout of a Fox was what many saw in him. He had four tails, each one capable of moving independently. He was Black with Grey-ish blue dragon scales down his chest and across his underbelly until reaching his crotch. His four tails were all black until the tip where they changed to white and ended with some blue tufts. His eyes were the same green and his fur coat was dark black except for the white paws and his scales.

In his true Raiju form, he was capable of controlling Shadows, Lightning, Electricity, and even Thunder, he had discovered he could roar four times as loud as a dragon with a sound which sounded like rolling thunder if he tried howling and roaring at the same time.

When the pair had first seen Harry do this, it had terrified them as they were both parts of the canis family and realized how strong Harry really was.

A werewolf was in the same classification of a Nundu despite a Nundu's power being Seven times that of someone with Lycanthropy. The Deadliest of creatures that were native to Europe was an XXXXX creature. A Raiju, however, was an XXXXXXXXX Creature as labeled by the British and Japanese Ministries in 1386 when someone smuggled a Raiju Pup out of the mountains and brought it to England. That Raiju was Three Feet Tall, Five Feet Two Inches Long, and only had two tails, so Harry's classification would most likely get him put under a Ten X Danger Rating which meant he was one of the Deadliest Creatures to walk the planet in his blackened wolf form.

In his Raiju Form, Harry was Four Feet tall and Seven Feet Four Inches Long, his tails were Three Feet and Two Inches. Silver Ears could hear from Two Miles away and his nose could smell everything from within a five-mile radius.

When he was in his normal wolf form, he was Three Feet Tall and Five and a Half Feet, Long which, although considerably smaller than his Raiju form, it was big for a wolf.

In Britain, there were literally no wolves anymore as they were hunted in the late Sixteen Hundreds to Extinction. But there were a total of Fourteen Thousand Six Hundred and Thirty Four Werewolves living in the United Kingdom and another Six Thousand in Ireland.

Of these wolves, only Four were Alphas. Four when including Harry, which few knew about.

The three other packs were those of Fenrir Greyback, the pack in the Forbidden Forrest of Hogwart led by an Alpha named Kai Lalu, and a pack in Ireland which consisted of Three Thousand alcoholic werewolves who spent ninety percent of their time raiding bars and raising money through gambling and sports to buy wolfsbane which was provided by the alpha who they gave all the money to for him to support them. The Irish Alpha's name was Koda Ali. Both other Alpha Werewolves had been introduced to Harry through Remus and they immediately recognized the Eleven Year Old's scent and formally began to call him Alpha Potter to which he returned and called them Alpha Lalu and Alpha Ali separately.

Harry, Remus, and Sirius were on Good Terms with the two other packs and Harry went to the Pack in the Forbidden Forrest on Full Moons to help alleviate some pains from the Werewolves of Lalu's pack and make sure no one killed any human or each other. The Delta of Lalu's pack always came to Harry a few days before the Full Moon to ask him if he would be coming that week. Harry Potter getting the correspondences from an unknown woman. When Dumbledore asked her who she was and she responded a messenger of Lalu, Dumbledore almost fell out of his golden throne in the Great Hall which confused everyone else, including Minerva because Harry and Dumbledore were the only ones except Hagrid who had ever met the Pack in the Forbidden Forrest and survived.

Despite his best to hold it back, tears streamed down his face as he smiled at the two men who had rescued him from his old life. His dads. His "Uncles" and his family.

Both men who he cared for above everyone else except his brother looked down at the boy with small smiles while patting his head comfortingly as he wiped his tears away furiously. Harry looked up at them and gave them smiles. They were both relatively tall, especially when compared to him.

Remus was a thin and bony man who stood at Six Two and was pale as a ghost. His face was marred with scars and his hair was a greying sandy color. His kind light brown eyes made him be immediately trusted by many and his intelligence won out many of the rest.

Sirius was quite a bit smaller but not short in the least. Standing Five Foot Ten, his height was something neither he nor Remus ever found an issue with. Sirius had hair as long as Lucius Malfoy but he had hair which was pitch black while Malfoy's was snowy white. His frame was much more muscular than the wiry Remus, but Azkaban had been harsh on him. But he had regained all of that weight and his muscle. He had taken his position again when Harry and Lucas assured him that he should.

When Sirius came back, being given his Senior Auror Title back immediately by Amelia Bones, he and Rufus Scrimgeour began to plot. And when Harry and Lucas went to Hogwarts, the pair went completely in-depth interviewing every single Auror from Amelia down to the freshest daisy recruit. Anyone who even hesitated to be questioned if they had ties to the Dark-Lord in the last War was immediately investigated and a total of Five Hundred Thirty-Nine of the Four Thousand Two Hundred and Sixty Four Aurors were arrested for illegal activities, bribery, miscarriage of justice, felony, fraud, crimes, or being followers of Voldemort. Every single member of the Aurors and even the Ministry was investigated and Sirius had Harry brew Fifty Gallons of Veritaserum which cost him a total of Five Thousand Galleons in ingredients but proved Six Thousand Two Hundred and Eleven Ministry Officials were arrested after that cleaning of all frauds, corrupt, and unjust, more than three fourths of the Wizengamot had to be replaced and the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones passed a law that anyone working in the Ministry who wished to get a job had to swear oaths not to break the law, corrupt justice, or do anything to sabotage Muggle or Magical Britain. The law passed and the new Ministry was filled with a majority of Half-Bloods and First Generation of Wizards.

Four-Fifths of Purebloods were arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for crimes including Rape, Torture, Murder, Extortion, Money Laundering, and other things. It went down in history as the Black Plague of the British Ministry and the new Government ran so smoothly and efficiently that many if not most of the old corrupt laws had been repealed.

Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to Death and despite that, Lucas and Draco had remained friends. It seemed the Malfoy Scion realized just how corrupt and evil his father was. Sirius made the offer to his Cousin that if she resigned the Malfoy name, that he would return her to the family, just that their bloodline would never inherit the family fortunes or titles but they would be protected by the Blacks and continue to be considered "Pureblood". Narcissa accepted and Draco Abraxas Malfoy then became Draco Abraxus Black at the very end of the November Month which had been three weeks ago almost.

As the entire Wizarding World had been turned on its head since the beginning of the school year thanks to that recent cleansing in the past Four Months, everything had changed, but everything was the same to Sirius and Remus. But seeing their Oldest in tears was something they hadn't expected. They had received a detailed letter from Lucas asking them to consider transferring Harry if he asked, but they had not realized that their strong and proud adopted son would act in such a way in front of others. Harry was always so strong that it was a shock to see him such strong emotions at all, so they immediately reacted and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Remus in worry.

"Nothing," Harry shook his head with a bright smile "I am just glad to see you both."

"It is great to see you, too, pup," Sirius said ruffling his hair which was in Lucas' form so it was much shorter and fluffier than his own long and smooth hair.

"Harry, where is Luke?" Asked Remus, using the nickname he used for his Godson.

"Oh, he sat with his friends. I was doing something and was running a little late. I didn't want to have to search the entire train to find him so I just got into a Compartment with Neville Longbottom. He is alright, bit quiet though."

Sirius and Remus didn't seem to believe him and looked like they were going to interrogate him when a Red-Haired Rocket zoomed towards them shouting out "Moony!" and "Padfoot!"

"Hey, Luke," Remus grinned accepting a hug from him before Sirius.

"How are you doing, Prongslet?" Asked Sirius.

"I am doing great! Oh, I wanted to introduce you to my friends," He said excitedly "This is Ron Weasley,"

The red Haired boy waved with a small smile "Hiya,"

"And this is Hermione, she is the Smartest Witch of her Age according to McGonagall."

The Bushy haired girl genius smiled and said "Hi, brilliant to finally put a name to a face."

"This is Draco Black," He introduced "He plays reserve Seeker for Slytherin."

The Blonde bowed "Lord Black, a Pleasure to meet you."

"This is Vincent,"

"And this is Gregory,"

"This is Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Pavarti, Lisa, Su, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hanah, etc." Harry tuned his brother out as he continued to introduce every single first year and some of the second years he was close to, to Sirius and Remus.

"Wotcher, Siri." Came a voice which caused the four to all turn to look at the pinkette.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed, "You have changed quite a bit since the beginning of the year!"

"Have I?" Asked Tonks looking down "I barely change out of this form anymoreinless I am being forced to break my limits in training which is tiring business. I actually learned to control it better, if you would believe it." She admitted, "I have almost gotten completely used to my base body and have been working out pretty hard."

"It is good for you, look at this muscle!" Sirus smirked "And you are skinnier. Same height though. You look good, Nym."

"Don't call me that," She warned him angrily.

"Well damn, you got scarier too!" Sirius exclaimed, "Has someone been teaching you to master an intimidating wolf glare?"

"Actually, yes." Tonks smirked smugly "I got a tutor."

"Is that why you have a backpack which looks like it weighs a hundred pounds?" Asked Remus.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in exasperation "He is making me read! Dozens of books! It is horrible." She then straightened up and admitted "But I truly believe that it is making me have so much progress in my learning that the pain is worth it. You would not believe how far I have come since I have begun my training. I have even begun to learn to stop tripping over everything!"

"Really?" Asked Remus "Who is this mystery man?" He gave her a questioning smirk and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows "Do I need to give my ickle Cousin In-Law the talk?"

"Well, I am not sure if I should say. It is kind of a secret that no one but me knows about. Well, some other people know that I train with my tutor, but I don't really know if they are... real or not."

"I am not even going to ask..." Sirius said "Let's go, Andromeda is at home waiting for us."

"Cool!" Tonks and Lucas exclaimed as Sirius grabbed Tonks and Apparated her to their apartment and Remus turned to Harry "Did you get what you wanted from Sarah?"

"Yes, yes I did." Harry smirked, "I will meet you there."

"Alright," Remus said and Apparated Lucas back to their apartment.

Sarah was the name Lucas had named his pet Bat while Harry chose to name his Snowy Owl Hedwig.

Harry asked to borrow the Magical Black Bat and do some examining and Lucas reluctantly agreed. After Twenty-Six Hours of Testing, Harry finally figured out how Shadow Travel Worked.

It took him Seven Days to learn to make it work for Magical Humans.

Shadow Traveling into his room at the apartment, Harry dropped off his stuff and took off his Hogwarts robes before changing into a pair of black jeans, a blue knit sweater, and a pair of old converse.

Walking into the living room, Andromeda looked at him in shock "How did you get here? They just apparated in!"

"Uh... Magic?" Harry tried to come up with some sort of excuse but failed miserabbly.

"Uh, Magic my butt." Andy said in annoyance "I swear if Sirius is allowing an Eleven Year Old to try Apparition I am going to stab him!"

"Woah! Woah!" Harry put up his hands defensively "I didn't apparate, I just used a different type of transportation. It is a form of Magical instant movement which doesn't cause all the dizziness and sickness."

"What? That is impossible." Ted claimed.

"No, it is completely possible." Sirius smirked "Believe me, Remus and I raised him. He is definitely stupid enough to do it. So, want to explain how you reverse engineered a hereditary magical creature's power into something which allows humans to jump through darkness and travel through the Dimensional Plane only to reappear wherever they wish? Or should I?"

"Um... I don't think I understood what that meant and he used my pet to do it." Lucas said looking dumbfounded.

"Wow, Siri, when did you get a brain that actually worked?" Andromeda teased.

"Wow, Andy, when did you get a sense of humor which wasn't cursing people?" Sirius stuck his tongue out in a very mature example of the relationship of cousins.

"So, Harry, what exactly is it that you created?" Asked Tonks "Whatever it is sounds dead useful."

"I invented a Human form of Shadow Traveling." He smiled before melting into darkness and reappearing behind her and tapping her on the shoulder causing the girl sitting in the recliner to almost jump out of her skin.

"Holy Shit!" She screamed in shock before calming down "You little demon! I'll get you for that!"

Raising her hand, she summoned her magic into a small concentrated white ball and flung a stinging hex at him just like she had been taught by her Tutor.

But to her immense shock, Harry didn't even move, he simply batted the curse away with his bare hand with a smug smile "You have to do better than that, Nymphadora."

"Wh-What the Bloody Hell?" Lucas asked at the massive shows of sorcery.

Not only had his older brother just melted into shadows only to reappear behind Tonks. Then, the girl who he had known as clumsy and a slacker when it came to studying, had used Wandless Speechless Magic. But Harry batted it aside with his bare hand.

"How did you do that?" He asked the pair.

"W-Well, my tutor has been teaching me lots of stuff." Tonks blushed, realizing that all of the people in the room were gaping at her in shock that she had used wandless and speechless magic.

"Your tutor must be one hell of a teacher! I remember our practice duel last year. You were atrocious. Now you are doing magic on the level of Ha-" Sirius was cut off by a glare from the person he was speaking of while the brown eyes of his disguised Godson flashed and powerful green orbs shone angrily and he shut up.

"Yeah, he is intense. Toughest bastard I have ever met. I have not even landed a single hit on him yet, but I am improving. His magic is out way of my league." Tonks admitted.

"I didn't know you were getting tutored?" Spoke up, Ted.

"Oh, yeah. I mentioned it in a letter to mom." Tonks shrugged "I study with him from Six to Eleven Forty-Five except every Twenty Nine Days or so, says it is to give me a small break. He thinks I need a breather with how hard he pushes me. I personally think I could stand for a few more, but he said to reach our goal by the end of the year that I don't get breaks." She pouted adorably "A few of his friends, a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor are there as well, but all they ever do is sit and read. Jax has given me some help with fighting and Matrix has given me help on some cool tips."

"Yeah, I thought I mentioned it to you when I got that letter." Andromeda shrugged "But I didn't realize when you said that you were improving a lot that you were improving this much! I mean... Wandless and Speechless casting? I can't even do that! Only powerful wizards like Filius, Minerva, or Albus can do it. The only spells I can do like that are basic domestic spells. Yours seemed to be an offensive spell though, what was it?"

"It was a Stinging Jinx." Remus said before everyone turned and looked at him "What? I live with pranksters, of course, I know what Jinxes look like."

"But what did you do, Harry? The Shadow Travel and whatever it was to block Tonks' Magic?"

"Well, that is a long explanation, so I could just give you my notes if you want to know what I did, as for the blocking of her magic, that was pretty easy." He gave a smirk "I moved the magic by summoning raw magic into my hand and physically deflecting it before it could impact me and stopped its direction through changing the trajectory. Didn't you notice that it hit the rug?" He pointed towards the ground which had a small black mark on it "It really isn't hard to block magic if you understand the math and have the physical reflexes to deflect it."

"Does this work for all spells?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," Harry nodded "As long as I can pull the same type of magic from either inside of me or from the ambient powers, I can block any and all spells. Even the Killing Curse. Theoretically speaking, of course." He frowned "Do none of you read the articles I write for Charms Weekly?"

"You are the author of a Magazine?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yes, I am the Editor, Publisher, Author, and Owner. I publish my own theories in every weekly magazine as well as analyzing other peoples' works as well as going over forgotten works. I also have article columns in Transfiguration Today, Defense Dialogue, and Mysteries of Magic all of them are very high-end reading materials. Do you not subscribe to the most modern reading?"

"No, we aren't nerds, Harry." Lucas smirked, "But wait, does that mean you have made money?"

"Yes, I have made money from my Magazine business as well as publishing some papers among other things." He nodded "I can't believe you haven't heard of it! My research was making massive waves in the Mage societies across the world. I was even given a Certification of Magical Accomplishment by the Mage Association of London. I made International News!"

"I can't believe my Godson is a Published Magical Theorizer at Eleven!" Sirius shouted with a wide grin "But didn't you say you also invested in Muggle Businesses? How much is the Potter Fortune at the Moment?"

"Two Billion, One Hundred Sixty Three Million Galleons." Harry stated with a bored face "I made the Potters the Fifteenth Richest Family in the World. Thanks to your cleansing I was capable to capitalize off of their downfall and bought out a majority of business ventures from the falling Lords, so the Potter businesses will spike after they break even with what I spent to buy those businesses at dirt cheap. Once they are under my management and I get them running again, I am expecting to see massive growth."

"F-Fifteenth Richest?" Tonks asked in shock "Holy shit!"

"Language," Harry said calmly taking his seat on the couch despite the looks of shock he was receiving from everyone.

"You are the richest self-made Billionaire in the Muggle or Wizarding World, you can't expect us to be not shocked, Harry," Ted said.

"No, but I thought you had been reading my stuff." He huffed in annoyance, looking out the window while crossing his arms "I spent a long time on those essays. I created and researched so much yet none of you paid attention."

"Well, to be fair, Harry, how were we supposed to know you were publishing your works?" Asked Remus.

"I made the Daily Prophet Three Times for my Earthshattering Discoveries. Two of my spells have saved Twenty Five Aurors' Lives. The shield I created actually absorbs the magical energy rather than deflecting it and the other spell scans an entire room with radar before giving a magical reading of who is in the room and where they are. It stopped a bombing at an airport. I also invented a Potion which in its trial stages cured Dragon Pox from a man who was about to pass away. He made an almost complete recovery from my medicine." He threw his hands in the air "Whatever, I guess I will just go be myself and lock myself in the library because I am a nerd!"

As they heard the door slam, Remus cringed and spoke up "That... Didn't go well."

"H-He really cured Dragon Pox?" Asked Lucas "I thought Wizards have been trying to cure that for the past Thousand Years?"

"They have." Sirius nodded "But why would Harry work on something like that?"

"Didn't his Euphemia die of Dragon Pox?" Asked Andromeda.

"Oh, yeah!" Remus nodded "I completely forgot. She contracted it and died three years after Fleamont was killed during the war. Dorea and Charlus both died of Dragon Pox as well. I read their obituaries in the Prophet many years ago."

"So you think Harry just up and made a Magical Cure for an impossible to cure disease because our relatives died from it?" Asked Lucas feeling extremely guilty for not even speaking to Harry at all or knowing what he was doing the past Four Months "I... I should have known what he was up too. I barely talked to him at all. And now I know he was working so hard on those essays to impress us... And we just didn't even notice."

"If he is spending so much time inventing new magic, how is he doing in class, do either of you know?" Ted asked, "Surely he must be behind if he is actually running his own company and has enough time to cure a disease."

"He is top of the year." Spoke Lucas "He even beat Hermione. And she is a Certified Genius by the British Government. Her I.Q. is One Hundred Eighty-Three. She also has a photographic memory. He still beat her scores in every class. Practical, mutliple choice, and Written exams. She was so jealous and even asked me if he was cheating. But he isn't. He is just that smart."

Sirius barked out laughter "That is really high, Prongslet. Our scores came back as well. Remus' Score was One Hundred Thirty-Eight, mine was One Hundred and Twenty-three. Your Score was One Hundred and Forty-Two, you are a Certified Genius as well. Your plaque is in your and Harry's room."

"Well, what was Harry's score?" Asked Tonks.

"Yeah, I am sure if I am a Genius he has to be above me... Right?"

Sirius looked at Remus for a second before shaking his head "Not only did he score above us, he... He did amazing."

"His score was 248." Remus said "We didn't get the results of the test until he went to school, but the test scores came back from the Department of Academics in London. The Muggle Method rated Harry as the smartest Human Alive. He even received a Plaque from Guinness World Records for Highest Intelligence Quotient in History."

"That... That is insane. You only need an I.Q. of 140 to be considered a Genius is... Is Harry truly that smart?" Asked Ted in shock.

"Yes, yes he is." Remus nodded.

"He more than doubled your score, Siri!" Andromeda laughed "I want to get mine tested. I am sure if those boys score so high I am sure I will be considered a Muggle Genius as well."

"Well, we can go and let you take the test, but what should we do about Harry?" Remus placated.

"Well, the first thing I think we should do is order all of the things he has written." Sirius asked, "I don't know how to find out, do any of you?"

-7777((((-))))7777-

It was later during the break that Lucas mentioned that Harry had not come out of their library yet that Sirius and Remus got extremely concerned.

Not that they weren't expecting the rebellious phase to eventually appear, but they had not expected it for a few more years. Remus had hoped it wouldn't come, but Sirius was just hoping to not have to deal with a moody mage until Harry actually was a teen to have to deal with teen breakdowns.

Andromeda, Tonks, and Ted who were staying over at the apartment wondered how Harry had managed to not leave his room at all for five days without Eating, Drinking, or using the bathroom.

When Lucas said that he probably came out a night, they decided that that night, they would stay awake and try to catch him when he was up.

That night, as the Six were all in the living room waiting for him to come out of the Library, they had decided to just try and go in.

Lucas found the door locked, Sirius tried "Alohamora" but that didn't do anything. When Remus tried a few complex unlocking charms, Andromeda got annoyed and just used magic to try and break the door only to realize there were wards around the library.

An annoyed Harry opened the door, bags the size of Alaska under his eyes and a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He wore an oversized sweater over a Vintage CCR Shirt. His ripped jeans had paint all over them and his hands were also covered with paint. He was barefoot and there was dried paint on the tops of his feet.

"What the hell are you doing making all this noise?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"We were trying to get in to see you. We were worried?" Lucas said.

"Uh-Why?" He asked as if they had told him they thought he was dying.

"Because you have been in there for five days!" Sirius shouted.

"Really?" He asked looking at the calendar and clock on the wall "Oops." He shrugged and raised an eyebrow "Did you not think to knock? I would have opened the door. You didn't need to throw a Bombarda at the door to the library and scare me half to death at an attack on my wards. If it wasn't warded you could have destroyed some of my books." He glared at Andromeda.

"Well... we tried opening the door but it was locked." Said, Sirius.

"Nah? I have absolutely have no reason to hide anything or do anything behind closed doors." He grumbled sarcastically, "Yeah it was locked, I didn't want you guys to come in, I was wrapping your gifts until a little while ago and didn't take down the wards."

"It is Three in the Morning!" Tonks exclaimed.

"And?" He asked, fixing his appearance and straightening his back. The tiredness seemed to melt off of him and his eyes seemed to brighten up. The bags under his eyes seemed to fade and he shook his hair which was currently in the form of Lucas so it was red.

"When do you normally sleep?" Asked Sirius.

"I haven't slept in Four Years." Harry shrugged and said "I use magic to constantly recharge, rejuvenate, grow muscles, repair tissue and synthesize hormones. There is no point in wasting time with useless things such as that. Come see what I was working on."

He shook his head at them before going back into the Library and walking over to the isle which on it was a canvas which depicted the interior of a stunning castle. A King sat on the throne, his red eyes dimly glowing, a crown studded with rubies and made of gold shined in the light of the moon which seeped through the glass of the high castle windows above the ornate throne. Knights stood to either side of the throne and as single Figure draped in white bowed deeply, kneeling in front of the King. The figure was dressed in a cloak over metallic armor painted with white and had weapons of the highest quality. A sword with a dragon-like hilt and sheath sat over his right shoulder and he had a bandolier of deadly looking knives on either side of his hips.

Sirius, Remus, Lucas, Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphadora were captivated as the painting began to change as Harry's brush dipped into an orange color which he dabbed onto the space where the window was. He pressed the brush into the canvas, seemingly ruining the pristine Masterpiece. But everyone gasped as rather than ruin it with a blotch, the brush was sucked dry of paint as the orange seemed to disappear within the canvas. Harry dabbed in some light blues, yellows, whites, purples, and reds before he went down to the bowing figure and did the same weird trick where he pressed paint into the figure. He painted Silvers, Whites, Greys, Blacks, Reds, and Smokey colors before moving to the Knights where he added Whites, Tans, and Reds. Finally, he closed his eyes and hummed before dipping his completely clean brush into red which he blended to make it a color deeper and darker. He added some white and then stepped away, dipping the brush in a clear glass of water.

"I am finished." He said.

"I don't understand, what was that?" Asked Remus.

"It is how Magical Paintings work, you have to add paint to where the overall art will change. They can only carry out actions which include their colors and the Artist's imagination." Harry explained "If you want to infuse magic into art, you have to have years of study and practice to even begin to make a piece move. That is why a magical Portrait is so rare and so valued. It takes an Artist Decades to get down. Portraits which can talk are only for the highest level of Art Mastery and would take a Charms Master."

"I don't understand, I thought you said it takes Decades. You have been doing it since you were five." Said Lucas.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ted "Making a moving painting is impossible without a wand and Enchanter."

Running to his room and coming back with a framed painting. Lucas grinned at their confusion.

"Why do you have a Moving Painting of a Centaur?" Asked Sirius.

"Look at the Signature at the bottom right." He smirked looking at his annoying twin.

"Harry Potter... Nineteen-Ninety-Five. Harry was Five when he drew this? It looks like it was done professionally! How did he enchant it?"

"I still don't know how I did it, exactly." Harry admitted, "But I put so much passion in it that I used accidental Magic and subconsciously, I had seen Moving Paintings with mum and dad I guess, so mentally I knew they were possible and I just made it so. I wanted that painting to be special like the ones I had seen when I was an infant."

"But why do you have it framed?" Harry turned to his brother in annoyance "I mean really, bro? I was five, that piece was literally terrible, if you want a better painting just ask and I will make something that doesn't look terrible. Where have you kept that?"

"It was the first Christmas present I ever received and I keep it on my half of the room. I always wondered why your bed was never a mess. I guess it is because you literally never use it. And the Dursleys never found it, so I kept it with us when we moved in with Remus. I got it framed when we were Eight." Lucas smirked, "Not the only sly one now, are we, Potter."

"What, are you Draco now?" Harry asked, unimpressed.

"Do you not like Draco?" Asked Lucas with concern laced in his voice.

"No, Draco is a decent kid, it is just that he doesn't understand how the world works. He thinks because his family had money that he should have the rest of the world lick his boots and that he is always right. He has to realize the cold hard truths about the world before I will actually be able to tolerate his presence for more than Five Minutes. He slacks despite his obvious intelligence and gifts in Charms, Defense, and Potions. If he were to apply himself, he might even be able to match Granger in her knowledge of magic. But Draco's Green and Blue Magic are so much more powerful it is surprising that Hermione is ahead of him."

"You sound like you don't like Hermione either..." Lucas groaned in annoyance.

"She is self-centered, believes she knows best for everyone else and does not think that herself or books can be wrong. She is stubborn to a fault and doesn't do well with being wrong or beaten." He said in a monotone voice "She tries to get you and Weasley to do better despite neither of you having any drive whatsoever."

"Hey, I take offense to that no matter how correct you are!" Lucas whined, "So you don't like Ron either?"

"Weasley is the Worst person in the school yet he seems like your best friend." Harry said bitterly "He is a failure in magic and he is a git who talks and never shuts up. He is selfish and leeches onto you for your fame. He wants money and recognition but doesn't want to work for it. For some reason you and he are chummy despite the fact that he is the worst student in the school and has the manners of a Troll. Which is ironic because of the fact that I actually met and killed one earlier in the school year before the feast. If I didn't find the Twins funny then I would say that the Weasleys that I have met were all Jealous, Egotistical, Jerks who think they know better and are too deep into the Light Side Propaganda their parents spit that they couldn't tell a kettle from a pot."

"You killed a troll?" Asked Andromeda "That is way too dangerous! You are eleven!"

"Wait, how did you find a troll?" Asked Tonks.

"Well, I was stalking one of the professors." Harry said casually "Quirrell was in the forbidden forest. I was going to capture him and take him to Dumbledore for killing a Unicorn when he began to drink its blood. Then, he lured a troll into the school and went running off to the Great Hall. I decapitated the big idiot before going to check out where Quirrell went and apparently he went after the treasure hidden in the Third Floor Corridor. Snape was there as well but didn't notice me." Harry smirked "When I talked to Dumbledore, he agreed with me and confirmed my suspicions about Quirrell and brought me into the scheme. I even helped him add another layer of security for his machinations of the plan to capture and dispose of the Evil Magical Parasite infecting Quirrell."

"Wh... What?" Ted was lost.

"Quirrell has Black Magic on the back of his head which is why he wears his turban. It is controlling his mind and action. Dumbledore and I are currently working on a way to get it out of his mind without killing the professor. I first noticed it on the third day at Hogwarts and have been planning with Albus since then. We both noticed how his personality shifts when certain people are around him and we are trying to figure out what the parasite wants before we remove it from the host and capture it. It is a rather big manipulative game of chess if you think about it."

"Wow... For being Anti-Social you have all of the people at Hogwarts pegged pretty accurately from what I have heard so far." Tonks chuckled.

"I pay attention to who is around my brother. I don't want him to get hurt by accident." Harry said crossing his arms.

"So, you really don't like anyone at Hogwarts?" Asked Remus dejectedly.

"Well... Tonks and Lucas are there." He said then realized that that did not get their hopes up "I find the Weasley Twins Hilarious and Padma Patil and Su Li are almost bearable to be around when they aren't chastising me for not spending more time doing stuff other than reading or studying. But decidedly, no. I don't really have friends who spend time with me."

"But all you do is study!" Bemoaned Lucas.

"Oh yeah?" Harry turned to his brother and asked with hurt eyes "How would you know?"

There was silence before both brothers looked down at the ground and apologized in Unison "I-I am sorry."

After a few more seconds of tension, Ted cleared his throat awkwardly trying to break up the Awkward Atmosphere "Well, we haven't seen the painting move yet, so how would you get the Painting to actually begin? Do you have to spell it still?"

"No, all you have to do is say 'Activate'." And just as he said it, the entire scene began to move.

The man in white bowed his head as the King's face morphed into a sneer before his mouth moved and he waved his hands. The Ten Guards leveled their weapons and began to charge at the figure hunched on the ground.

The battle was brutal and gory. The Knights were slaughtered while the figure in white used his long Dragon Sword to battle and destroy them. Before long, the Knights laid on the ground, surrounded by pools of blood and cut or torn body parts. The Moon had disappeared and the Dark Blues and black sky was fading into lighter blues and purples as the White figure gracefully sauntered towards the whimpering king who wriggled in his throne, the fear obviously portrayed on his aristocratic features. As the White figure flicked his wrist, moving the blade cleanly through the King's spinal column and brain stem, the sun began to rise in the background and a golden light filled the throne room.

The Decapitated body of the King slumped as his head rolled onto the floor, the Crown clattering to the ground before rolling and finally settling at the edge of the pool of blood.

The Six onlookers were enthralled in the scene captivated and disgusted as well as shocked by the realism and stunning detail and attention in the moves of the figure.

As he walked towards them in the painting, he turned around revealing that he wore a white mask with two slits for the eyes. It had several scrapes where blades or weapons had scratched it before, but the man was able to cover his face and the hood covered his hair.

Grabbing the King's expensive robes, the Killer slowly wiped the blood from his weapon before sheathing it fluidly and walking towards the viewers, stopping next to the crown before the entire Scene seemed to end, the Painting once again froze.

"W-Wow..." Tonks breathed "That was stunning."

"It was Beautiful yet gross at the same time." Andromeda admired "How... Why?"

"How?" Harry grinned "Magic. And Why? I was inspired by the suits of Armor at Hogwarts. I was working on that for most of the time I was in here." He admitted before taking it off of the Isle.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking it?" Asked Ted.

"I am going to put it in the pile," Harry said before moving towards a back corner of the Library where there were Easily Two Hundred Stacked Paintings which none of them had previously noticed were there.

"Well dang," Sirius exclaimed "What are you going to do with all those paintings? Are you trying to turn our apartment into Hogwarts?"

"No, no, I was going to sell them. I was actually hoping you could get some big rich people together for me, Sirius. You know, the kind with the big checkbooks and Vaults. I am planning on having an Auction, but I want it to be a big event. You know, like maybe rent out the Phoenix Theatre and sell seats at Two Galleons a pop. An entry fee of Five Galleons and the starting bids of every Item I have at Fifty Sickles. I was thinking that because that auction house can seat Seventy Thousand I want at least Fourteen Thousand people there. And the paintings as well as some books that I have collected, as well as rare artifacts I have or have made, and on top of that some of my scrolls."

"I-I thought you were not going to sell the scrolls, Harry. They are too dangerous. And the fact that you made them and you are a vicious little Demon means that they are even more dangerous than you probably let on."

"Come on," Harry rolled his eyes "You make it seem like I am some heartless businessman who has no soul."

"Souls don't even exist," Andromeda said crossing her arms.

"Yeah... I am not even going to begin to explain how wrong you are. But... moving on." He said "Do you think you could send something to the Daily Prophet and set up the dates? I believe it should be a one Day thing during Spring Break. I want to invite people from every corner of the globe and get them to open their checkbooks. I got a Goblin to handle the actual Auction and Money. Riptooth has agreed. I have been setting up some new potions which will be for sale after I get them patented with the Ministry. Also, if you all want, I could set up a food stand and sell food to bring in even more money from the event."

"How would you cook for Thousands of people?" Asked Remus "And doesn't your cooking require you to infuse magic into it? Won't that drain your magic?"

"I already thought of that and have written a friend of a friend who gave me a special... Gift. He let me see a design for making a foci which stores and collects magic over time." Harry smirked as he rolled the green Philosopher's Stone in his pocket. He had taken Nick's designs from the old man and redrew them to benefit his needs "Also, I know a spell which can split myself. It is like the gemini spell except for it separates humans. If I do it, it takes those specfic attributes of myself out of me like the seven sins or different emotions, but it allows me to have over Three Hundred different Me's actually existing at the same time. Once I recall them to myself, they all return to me and I retain the knowledge and experience as well as emotions and physical effects from each different being."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if one of these clones got hurt?" Remus asked, he had always loved Sci-Fi.

"They aren't clones. And it isn't dangerous. Not unless I am under very bad situations which mean that say every single one of them received a wound which takes more than a large quantity of blood from their body. Then, when the returned to me I would feel the blood loss from each on and receive the wound from that me." He paused "But I can make some blood replenishment potions if need be."

"Blood Replenishing Potions are a NEWT Level Healing Potion!" Tonks exclaimed, "I only started learning it from my tutor in November."

"Oh?" He asked "Your tutor must be going at a pretty slow pace if that is what you are learning now. You want to be an Auror, right? You need Five O's on your NEWTS and doing a Blood-Replenishing Potion alone would get you an A on your Practical. Maybe try a Draught of the Living Dead you could get an EE on your NEWT from those two. But, if you want to get an O on the Practical do those and maybe get some Lacewing flies stewed for three weeks, Leeches, Powdered bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed picked at full moon, Shredded Boomslang skin, A bit of hair from the person you want to turn into."

"That... That is Polyjuice Potion." Tonks said with scrunched eyebrows "I think my tutor mentioned it before. But would it really get me an O on my Practical Potions NEWT?"

"Hell yeah," Sirius nodded "I did Veritaserum, an Aging Potion, and Felix Felicis and got an O. I got Five O's and Two A's"

"I really think that the Practicals on the NEWT Level exams sound quite easy. The Protean Charm and Patronus are NEWT Level Charms, yet the are simple when one practices."

"You can cast a Patronus?" Asked Remus in shock.

"Yes," Harry nodded "I know that yours is a wolf and Sirius' used to be a dog but is now a wolf. Albus' is a Phoenix, if you were wondering, and Amelia Bones' is a big Manta Ray, Minerva McGonagall's is a Cat just like her Animagus form and after I taught the Weasley Twins', theirs were a paur of Silver foxes."

"You taught Fred and George a NEWT Level Spell?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Among other things..." Harry nodded "They are very good students. But they are more of business partners, not friends."

"You are saying you have taught someone else to do a Patronus, so you can do it?"

"Yes, I can, my Patronus is a Thestral." He admitted while placing a book on the shelf back where it belonged.

"Y-You have got to be joking!" Tonks exclaimed "I have been trying to get that spell the past Three Months!"

"You have?" Harry asked with wide eyes before his face went back to Neutral "Did your Tutor not have good skills with teaching the Patronus?"

"N-No, I didn't ask him about it. I wanted to have that as a back up just in case I can't do the Charms he wants me to do by the time the NEWTS come up. I am training outside of the time I spend with him tutoring me."

"Hmmm..." Harry stared at the bookshelf for a second before going to stand in front of them all "Why are you still all awake? It is for in the morning and you, unlike me, need sleep."

"But what about-"

"No, sleep. Now!" Harry snapped "The lot of you! It is late and tomorrow is Christmas. Get into your beds or I won't give you my gifts when the sun rises in a few hours."

"Night," Lucas said before disappearing.

"Goodnight, my boy." Remus pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the top of the head.

"Night, Prongslet, see you in the morning," Sirius said with a one-armed hug.

"Night!" The Tonkses all said before awkwardly shuffling into the two rooms which had been created with magic for their use specifically. The door on the right was used by Andromeda and Ted while Tonks slept in the room on the right.

It was forty minutes later when Harry was sitting on the Couch in the library, laying sprawled out without his shirt on. He was in his "Public" body because the Tonkses were all in the apartment, but he was still able to relax alone at night despite not being in his true form.

"Wotcher H-Harry?" Tonks gasped standing awkwardly looking at the ripped boy lounging half naked on the couch. For someone as young as him, he was unbelievably jacked. He already had abs!

"Oh!" Harry sat up too quickly and felt his head go a little dizzy and pulled a blanket over the body which was similar to his own except with more porcelain skin where his skin made it obvious he was the son of an Easter Pureblood Family "Sorry, I didn't realize you were awake."

He gazed at her and couldn't help but look over her outfit. A loose grey soft tee shirt which she obviously had no bra under, and pajama shorts was all she had on. It took his Occlumency not to blush as his eyes rose to hers immediately, cursing himself for almost getting caught gawking at her figure. Sirius was right when he had said she had gotten skinnier and more muscular. Her long tan legs were newly shaved and looked like they were a mile long!

"No, it is my fault for not knocking." She shook her head "I had a question."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"It is kind of a few things, but the first question I had is if you could help me cast a Patronus. I have been able to get the silver mist and white whisps, but I haven't managed to cast a corporeal animal."

"Sure, sounds pretty easy. With my Mage Sight, I could also tell you where you need to release your magic to make it easier and make sure you cast the strongest Patronus your magic is capable of."

"The Strongest Patronus? What are you talking about? I thought the Corporeal was the strongest there was."

"Well... You aren't completely wrong." Harry said lightly, wrapping the blanket around him and placing his drawing notebook on the coffee table, closing it as he definitely didn't want her to see what he had just been working on "The Patronus is capable of being several different colors. First is White, then Light Teal, then the usual Blue, then there is Navy a darker than usual which is strong enough to physically interact with the real world, then there is a Purple Patronus which can actually harm a Dementor or Leithfold, and we also have Golden Patroni which are capable of Purifying Dementors and sending their souls to the afterlife Peacefully... Then, there is a Red Patronus, a Patronus which can only be used when the user holds pure and true hatred towards the Dementors or other Dark Creatures."

"How does someone cast a red Patronus?" Asked Tonks.

"One has to have seen someone be kissed by a Dementor or in other cases, killed by a dark creature. This is true for any and all form of Magical being. Even Humans, Elves, or even Dragons. It is more powerful than the Killing Curse and more unstable than the Fiendfyre Curse. Only one person has ever cast it and that was in 1212, the user had watched humans kill his wife in an attack because the Muggles thought she was a Demon. She was a Veela and thus the Muggles believed her a Succubus sent by the Devil. When John Martez, one of the greatest Sorcerers of the times watched as he was chained inside of a jail cell, he watched them rape, torture, and kill his wife of Twenty Seven Years. When he broke out of the cell by accidental magic blowing up the chains, he ran home and grabbed his wand. He felt such hatred, he used one of the spells he had created called the Patronus Charm and he put all his anger and spite into it. His usual Patronus, a Blue Elk had changed. It was a Blood red and its eyes were Black. It rampaged and killed more than Six Thousand Muggles, each one of them had helped or watched them burn Shary Martez before the Red Patronus began to set fire to everything around it. A Patronus is used to call forth a Protector from another plane of existence. When the books all force the rule that we need to call upon our happy thoughts, it isn't because it works better, it is because if we have other emotions it changes the type of Patronus we summon. If someone to be enraged or angry or frustrated when summoning theirs, it may lead to something of the scale of the Great London Fire again. So it is best to always have someone around you to check up on you when practicing."

"W-Wow," Tonks said in shock, she had long since Sat across from him on the couch and had been staring at the fire while he regaled the harrowing tale "I... I never expected there to be such rich history like that. How did you know about that event? It isn't in any book I have ever read and the muggles all think it was an accident."

"That is because I have this..." He stated and stood up, walking to the far bookshelf, he climbed the ladder to the twentieth shelf up and grabbed a leather-bound small journal "The original Journal of John Martez."

"Y-You actually have the real thing? That is hundreds of years old! How did you get it?" Tonks accepted the book, feeling it and touching the artifact in amazement as she felt the cracked leather.

"It is real alright, cost Sirius a small fortune to buy it for my Easter Present. I have no clue how or where he got it from." Harry smirked before taking it and putting it away.

"Now, you need to think of a certain memory where you feel either peace or joy. It should be a memory where you felt immense joy, pleasure, or happiness. A memory which you are able to keep in your mind which makes you feel safe, something which allows you to not feel the fear around you." He said in a soft voice drinking in the soft curves of her face, her Pink Spiky Hair contrasting the innocent looking face. She was so rebellious despite what her true form looked like. Harry was one of the few people who had ever seen what she really looked like, and it meant a lot to him that she would trust him enough to actually be in her true form in front of him. She usually only showed her parents and family. Not even her boyfriends or girlfriends had gotten to see her true appearance.

Despite the rumors about her because of her Metamorphmagus ability, Tonks had been labeled as an object. The fact her name seemed to be synonymous with Nymph or Nymphomaniac, many believed her be reliant upon sex. One of the many reasons she hated people using her given name. Harry himself had purposefully been fairly vengeful whenever hearing someone speak badly or objectifying of her in the hall. Not that the person would ever know who attacked them. Many in the school saw her as a scarlet woman, but in truth, Tonks had sworn off anything more than snogging until she was married. She had even stabbed Charlie Weasley once when he grabbed her bum while they were dating. It was why they broke up. The Dragon Lover wanted to have a little Tonks loving but she turned him down. He kept trying but she still said no. One of the many reasons Harry disliked the name, Weasley.

This didn't stop him from liking and secretly training the Mini Marauder Twins in a room on the fifth floor which was known as their "Laboratory" and he helps them with potions and charms in turn for them showing him their notes on inventions. He helped them with the practical applications of magic and they supplied him with the ideas and inspiration of getting things to work. They had even co-written an article on Transfiguration of solids to liquids that Magic actually get rid of and can truly create Matter because when using Magic, it actually uses magic to fill or empty the gaps in between the atoms with more of the element. Harry filled in the science parts and the Twins wrote up the diagrams, graphs, and took the photographs as well as took measurements. The Twins received Orders of Merlin Fourth Class while Harry received a Transfiguration Association Award of Undergraduate Breakthroughs. It was only spread through higher circles and the twins who received the Medals in the Mail were happy and thanked Harry profusely. Thanks to the Ministry only holding Ceremonies for Orders of over Third Class, the Twins didn't have to tell their parents that they had actually won the Awards. No one but those who read Transfiguration Times, Greatest and Newest Discoveries of our Generation actually heard of their accomplishments.

As he smiled silently, remembering his many research projects, he stared at the teen in front of him. Despite the years separating them, he could tell that she was the girl of his dreams. Not that he would ever tell her that.

Nymphadora Aquila Tonks was someone who he never wanted to see hurt. That is one of the reasons he cared for her so much. Despite her being rough around the edges, she was herself and not afraid to stick up to anyone to prove it. She didn't want other people's approval and she didn't follow stupid rules to please others. He adored her.

As they sat, her eye finally opened and she smiled "I think I have a memory!"

Raising her wand, she did the wand movement perfectly and spoke "Expecto Patronum."

Harry watched as a Silvery Mist poured from her wand.

"Not good enough," Harry chastised "Your memory must have sucked." He told her bluntly "What was it of?"

"It was of my dad teaching me to ride my bike, Asshat." She punched him which caused him to flinch severely, remembering someone much bigger than her and hearing voices inside of his head but she didn't notice. Harry shrank in on himself but Tonks assumed he was simply cold as he was shivering "Do you want me to put another log on the fire?" She asked gently noticing his eyes were closed.

"N-No," He said, shaking his head, he remembered those words from someone else, a brisk male voice which boomed and echoed in his ears "Just... th-think of a better memory." He snapped.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked calmly.

"I am fine. Just do as I said or we will be here all night," He finally got his mind together, throwing his Uncle and memories of his past out of his thoughts forcefully, locking them deeply... deep within the dungeon of the castle behind hundreds of shields which were too strong to penetrate. It was an even more secure place than Hogwarts and Gringotts. No one would invade his mind. Ever. He could never let anyone know what happened to him "Just... I am sorry, Tonks, just try to focus on something simpler. I apologize for getting angry at you."

"Are you sure you are alright?" She asked in a tone much too patronizing for what he wanted to ever hear.

"I am fine," He glared at her and she was taken aback by how cold his glare was and how fiery his eyes were. The way he had spoken with such malice sent chills down her spine and she turned away before sighing.

"Alright. I will try, but what should I focus on? What is the memory that you use?" She asked.

"It is stupid, just a simple memory, a memory of my mother holding me while my father held Lucas in his arms. James was talking to Luke about how he was able to complete a Raid which got three Death Eaters. Then Mum yanked his ear so he started to talk about quidditch before she asked me what she would do with those two. It is one of the two memories I have of my parents." He said serenly staring into the fire.

"What... What is the other memory?" Tonks asked soothingly.

"It was when Voldemort destroyed the door of Godric's Hollow, and Murdered my father before trying to get my mother to sacrifice herself to become a slave rather than die. He had promised to let her live to one of his followers if she stepped aside. She didnt so he killed her as well. Then, he begun to speak about a prophecy. That fate had it that one of the Potter Sons, either Luke or I would be the only person capable of killing him. He grabbed Luke out of mom's freshly dead arms as I watched from my crib as he sent the Killing Curse at Luke's head. Green filled the entire room... Then thanks to some Ancient Magic Mum had placed on Luke and I, the Killing Curse hit Lucas but didn't kill him, it was redirected across the whole room. It destroyed Voldemort's body before some weird black spirit thing was banished from the room. Luke was dropped and next thing I knew, his forhead was bleeding and then we were picked up and taken away from out parents." Harry had not looked at Tonks' face, he didn't even realize she was crying as he told the story.

"H-How do you remember that?" She asked.

"Dementors are nasty creatures." He admitted "They make you remember some of the most painful experiences of your life."

"When did you meet Dementors?" Gasped Tonks.

"I was Six at the time. We went to Azkaban to pick up Sirius for his trial. Two of the Dementors decided to break the rules and try for a snack. Apparently, they find me interesting. The two were sucking my very soul out for Forty-Seven Seconds before the rest of the group noticed I wasn't walking with them and Remus could cast a Patronus to get them off of me. In those seconds I saw some of my worst memories and to this day that remains the worst experience of my life as they fill your entire body with fear and dread. You experience long forgotten pains and the memories and horrors you have experienced prior to the encounter are all brought back to your surface thoughts and replayed for your mind. Even now, I can remember every memory the Dementors brought up from my past before Remus adopted us."

Tonks didn't have to ask what type of life he had before Remus adopted him, the cold and mature eyes which looked at the raging fire was more than she needed to know. He had lived a hard life from a young age and no matter how pampered or rich he got, his upbringing would scar him forever. Perhaps longer than any physical scar.

"Maybe... Maybe you should try a memory where you are not just feeling happy in the memory, but one which makes you happy thinking about it." He suggested tenderly.

"Alright, I think I have it!" She said in her usually excited voice.

"Expecto Patronum!" She spoke doing the movement, and to her astonishment, a massive Blue Golden Eagle sprouted from the tip of her wand. It flew around the room a few times before landing on the counter and chirping at Tonks, looking at Harry curiously before realizing there was no danger, so it disappeared "Oh My Gods! Harry! We did it!" She exclaimed excitedly tackling him back into the couch.

He felt her wrap her arms around her neck and he instinctually wrapped his own arms around her midsection as she pushed him flush with the couch.

She was Squealing incoherently before letting go and standing up, before dancing around the room, bouncing in her excitement which did absolutely nothing to stop his blush or the fact he was mesmerized watching her body move in was he had never seen. He was sure he would be putting this in his secret Pensieve behind the Bookshelf next to the Window.

"Thank you so much, Harry!" She said breathlessly with a smile which caused his heart rate to skyrocket.

"What was the memory you used?" He asked.

"It was just like what you said, it was us on you boys' birthday over the summer. It was just all of us together being a family and enjoying your amazing food. Oh my God, are you cooking for Christmas?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, Remus wanted to cook the actual dinner, but I can make you a special breakfast if you would like." He gave her a smile.

"Will you do that infuse thing you did before?" She asked.

"Of course, all food is better if it truly does make you feel better." He smiled honestly "Oh, by the way, you said you had another question, right?"

"Oh, I want to get something and open it with you with me. I had a friend give me a gift and he said you could explain it to me. Let me grab it." She disappeared through the doorway completely missing the smirk Harry held.

"Hadrian" definitely knew exactly what to get her and as she walked through the door again, he focussed his features to innocent confusion of not knowing what was in the box.

"So, who is this friend?" He asked "Anyone I need to worry about?"

"Why would you worry about my friends?" She asked.

"Anyone I need to worry about threatening because anyone who gets to date you has to respect and cherish you." He said after realizing he had slipped up.

"You are amazing, you know that, right," She gave a bright smile "But this is from my Tutor. Apparently, he knew that I would be spending Christmas with you because he told me to ask you about whatever is in it."

"Well then, open it up." He said waving her on pretending to be excited.

As she tore open the wrapping, Harry sat next to her with a mirthful expression as she looked confusedly at the herbs and viles.

Putting on his best look of shock, he gasped, drawing her attention and grabbing the stuff "This is super rare, Tonks, whoever this guy is must care a great deal about your progress. I was researching this stuff Two Months ago. I was studying the effects of Magical herbs and ingredients usually only used in potions on the body if used during bathing." He said estutely.

"So you are telling me..." Tonks paused "I am supposed to bathe with this stuff?"

Harry rolled his eyes before organizing the ingredients "There are lots of stuff that is really good for you. If you take a bath with any of these then they will help not only your magic, but bathing with certain things can actually have crazy effects. First, let me explain what each of these things do and what they are." He said.

"Epsom salt is a combination of magnesium and sulfates. There are many benefits of Epsom salt baths. Soaking in a bath of Epsom salt can relax your muscles, reduce inflammation, minimize pain, fade bruising, aid digestion, relieve stress and tension, and detoxify your body." He pointed to the first thing.

"Lavender is one of the most common herbs used in herbal baths. It's great for relieving tension and stress. Lavender's name is derived from the Latin verb "to wash." Romans and Greeks used the herb for its fresh aroma which has both an uplifting and balancing effect." He pointed at the second ingredient.

"His antioxidant, antiseptic and anti-inflammatory spice is not just popular in India. Research shows that turmeric helps with arthritis by soothing joints and reducing inflammation. Just add a half-cup of turmeric to a warm bath." He indicated to the other.

"A baking soda bath is alkalinizing and detoxifying. It can help calm allergic reactions, chicken pox, eczema, hives, itchy skin, insect bites, poison ivy, sunburn, and fungal infections. There are two methods of making a baking soda bath, one involves purely baking soda itself and the other involves mixing the soda with sea salt. The easiest way is to start running the hot water first then after a couple of minutes add a cup or more of baking soda to the water. The alternative is to mix about 1 cup of sea salt with 2 cups of baking soda, again adding the water first." He said eyeing her reactions which seemed pretty excited so far.

"Eucalyptus Oil is the one right here, it is well known to give relief from sinus infections, blocked nose, common cold, bronchitis, flu and other respiratory diseases. Add a few drops of eucalyptus oil to your bath for an awesome way to clear those clogged passage ways. Adding eucalyptus oil to your massage oil can have a calming effect on the mind and body. Its rejuvenating properties aid in getting relief from sluggishness, muscle pain, exhaustion, and mental fatigue." He informed her.

"Diluted in a bath, peppermint oil can assist in nervous disorders and is effective for stimulating the mind, focusing, concentration, for treating the respiratory tract, muscular aches, and pains and even for some skin problems." He smelled it and smiled before letting her smell it as well.

"This one, in particular, was interested in my studies." He said pointing to a small vile of reddish-brown liquid "Rose oil is effective in treating depression, insomnia, and is great for maintaining healthy skin."

"Those are all easily enough things to find." He stated "In fact, they are all muggle things which you can find if you look hard enough."

"But what about the rest?" Asked Tonks indicating to the rest.

"Apollo's Arrow is a very rare plant which only sprouts once every three years in seven fields in Australia." He pointed to a jar containing a larg plant "That is a whole flower, stem, and root of one. The Flower Petal is used to rejuvenate the skin and hair. The Stem is to be mashed into goop and mixed with the water, it actually gives the user a perfect tan and allows them to be permanently immune to sunburns. Then there is the root also known by the name Hades' root. When one dices Hades Root, it can be used to increase affinity for sensing Evil Magic. Chop it first into seven even pieces before dicing each segment it into small dices. Each of the seven segments can be used and every time you use it, your ability to sense when malicious magic increases. Each time it increases exponentially."

"Oh my Gods, that is amazing." She looked at the plant in the jar.

"Now," He said picking up the small green liquid "This appears to be Nettles from an Ancient Elven Tree which is over One Thousand Years Old. If you used this, not only would it increase one's balance, aim, accuracy, and musical talent, it would also increase the longevity of the person bathing. Use one spoonful into your bath and each spoonful would be equivalent to gaining another year of life. That is the secret behind High Elf Lifespans."

"N-No way!" Tonks said with wide eyes "You have to be joking!"

"Nope," Harry shook his head before moving on "Now, this one is the sweat of a Fire Lizard. I know, it sounds disgusting, but if you add it to a bath, it will increase your resistance to flames. There is enough in there to probably let you stand in front of a dragon for a few seconds."

"That... You really need to NERF these ingredients, the buffs are totally too OP." She exclaimed.

"The next one is the Saliva of a Unicorn, yeah, I know it sounds gross, but a Unicorn's spit is literally amazing when it comes to magical properties. It is dissolved into the skin and makes the user immune to most every low-level Poisons up until poisons which can kill in under four minutes. It also helps with hair, making it silkier and shinier."

"Then we have the darkest thing here." He said with a serious face holding up a red vile "I don't know how your friend got this." He lied "But promise me you won't freak out when I tell you what this is."

"Um... Sure I won't freak out, okay. What is it?" She asked.

"This is the blood of a Wolf Alpha in his or her Human form." He stated plainly "If it was from the UK, there are only a few and I doubt they would give this to literally anyone freely." He said with intense eyes.

"Wh-What!" Tonks whisper-shouted "Why would he give me that? How would that be used to help me? And why do you know what it is?"

"I know what it is because I worked with it myself. Remus knows a Wolf/Guy who was willing to give me some blood. This, however..." He indicated "Is the blood of an Alpha who is more powerful than Fenrir or Lalu."

"Who?" Tonks asked.

"Fenrir is the Alpha Werewolf who infected Remus. He is the Pack Leader of almost Ten Thousand Werewolves and is one of the most powerful in history. Lalu is the Werewolf in the Forbidden Forest. There are two others. One is Ireland and there isn't enough Alcohol in this blood to be his. So it is the other Wolf Alpha and if your Tutor got the blood of the Wolf God, then this will protect you from any and all werewolves, vampires, or wolves trying to attack you. If you put this in the water of a bath, it would allow you to absorb the sent of an alpha. It would basically be taking the mark of his pack putting you under his protection. If you were to wear this, you would be scented by that Alpha as one of his own."

"Scented?" Tonks asked "I thought that was like a... A Mating thing." She said, her hair turning red as her cheeks flushed.

"Well, yes, I suppose they also mark their mates with their scent." Harry nodded "But think of this as more of perfume to keep monsters who don't want the wrath of the Werewolves upon them. Personally, I bear my own scent as well as the scents of Remus and Sirius and I was given the blood of Lalu to test. He gave it to me as thanks for saving a Unicorn in the forbidden forest. I have the scent of an Alpha as well, so don't be scared that you can get Lycanthropy from that or something. As long as it is not blood from when he was in his wolf form, then you are completely safe. Which it is not as it is Human blood. I can tell from my mage sight, you know. When a human goes into werewolf mode when their Lycanthropy is activated then they glow a Blinding Silver. If you were to bathe with this, I would be able to see a thin Silver Outline around you because you would have the Alpha's Magic and Scent around you. It truly is impressive your Tutor would give you something like this."

"I-I don't even know what to say," Tonks said in shock.

"Well, there is one final thing... I got them from Fawkes, but he was reluctant to give them to me, but with Albus' insistence that I should have some for research, Fawkes gave me a Tailfeather and some Tears to experiment with." Harry produced a Vil which was Three Fourths Empty "Phoenix Tears are not only rare, they are almost impossible to ever get. They are also so powerful and magically strong that I can barely stand to look at them." He informed her "If you add a single drop every bath you take, it will completely heal any wound you have no matter how severe. It will fix any pain inside of your muscles and can instantly heal things like broke bones to even missing fingers. It would take Five drops to regrow an entire hand, but they are dead useful. You will also be able to have slight control over fire and once you use half the tears in there in your baths, I will be able to teach you to Flame Travel. Just like a Phoenix."

"You mean... If I take a bath with this... I will be able to control fire and actually Phoenix Flash?"

"Is that what Wizards call it? I prefer Flame Travel." Harry shrugged "But yes."

"Oh, there also seems to be a card. I will let you read that." He said "I am going to go and grab a shirt so I don't have to awkwardly conceal my torso with a blanket." He said, standing up and leaving her to herself.

As she looked down at the envelope, she smirked at the small words written on the front of it.

"To Tonks - From Hadrian" It was a small message, but it was nice of her tutor who she wasn't even sure if he was alive or not.

As she popped the seal, she slid the slim parchment out of the envelope and began to read the short note.

"Dear Tonks,

Yes, I know that it is probably odd for me to have gotten such a gift, but I do believe they will be useful and will even save the lives of you or the populace of the Magical World in the future. The ingredients were worth the cost after I read the works of Lord Potter, your acquaintance. His study was interesting and I will suggest you listen to his warnings, as he was the one to do the research on how they affect the body Magically and Physically. But I do hope you find use of them and have at least tried some of them before returning to your lessons with me.

I have gotten you some of the basics which were in the Potter boy's notes. They seem like they could be important and could cause a great boon to you in the field. I know that Relieving stress is important and thus, you should do it as often as possible.

Merry Christmas, Happy Boxing Day, Happy New Years, Happy Hols.

Your Friend and Tutor,

-Hadrian"

She folded it back up and slid the letter into the box with a smile. She didn't know how he achieved it, but the gift was probably the most unique and helpful as well as practical she had ever gotten. They would help her so much and having some of those boosts, skills, and secret weapons in her arsenal would make her a force to be reckoned with.

Harry came back in a moment later, sadly wearing a top this time but still had the thick blanket draped over his shoulders. He now carried a tray with the most amazing smelling drinks she had ever set her nose upon. The smell of hot chocolate filled the room and she noticed there was whipped cream and marshmallows as well.

"You really know how to treat a girl, Harry. Keep this up and I might have to keep you as my slave and personal chef." She smiled as she accepted the toasty mug. Outside, it was in the low twenties or upper teens and it was nice to sit by the open fire with hot chocolate and a good friend.

Taking a big sip, the flavor easily matched the smell. It was simply heavenly and her entire body felt as if she was glowing. She didn't feel tired at all and she felt very energetic and ready for anything. But then she felt a warmth spread throughout her body.

"H-Harry! Did you put Firewhiskey in this?" Tonks asked in alarm.

"Yeah, Three shots per every Two cups of Hot Coco." He said unrepentantly taking a sip of the drink.

"This has alcohol in it!" She exclaimed.

"I thought we already established that fact." Harry stated.

"But... You can't drink! You are too young."

"Yes, and you aren't? I thought this was break, it is only three shots, no where near enough to get us drunk. It is just a little buzz. Sirius gave me the key to the liquer cabinet and told me that I had free reign as long as I didn't give Lucas any."

"Why would he do that?" Asked Tonks in astonishment "I am only Seventeen, you know. This is illegal." She took another long sip of the drink which melted her insides and made her yearn for more. It was simply fantastic. It was the best she had ever had and she just kept yearning for more.

"He told me that I was responsible enough to know moderation and when I should or should not stop." Harry smirked "And besides. This is nothing compared to Remus... Nevermind." He smirked and said "So, what was the letter about? Any juicy details?"

"He just said it was to help my training. It was sweet to even give me something in the first place. Let alone something like these! Those magical ingredients are crazy! They have got to at least be super rare."

"They are all Legendary Class except the Fire Lizard Sweat which is Rare High Level Class." Harry said which caused Tonks to almost spit her hot chocolate out. But it was too valuable to lose like that, so she kept the hot liquid in her mouth before swallowing.

"How much do you think this would cost. I don't know how my tutor got money in the first place, let alone got these super duper ingredients." She exclaimed.

"Well, to buy them, Alpha Werewolf Blood last went on sale in 1790 in Auction and was bought by Draxen Lestrange. He bought a single vile for Three Hundred Million Galleons. A Single Phoenix Tear can be purchased at an Apothecary for around Two Thousand Galleons and there are about Two Hundred Tears in that Vile. Apollo's Plant can be bought for about Five Hundred Thousand Galleons, Unicorn Saliva can be found for about Twenty Thousand Galleons for a Vile, the Fire Lizard Sweat for about Ten Thousand Galleons, but then there is the Elven Tree... That is literally invaluable. It is like a miniature Philosopher's Stone. If you were to ask for a Price... I would probably have to trade the entire Malfoy Fortune to have an Even Trade."

"Th-The Malfoy Fortune was at roughly One Point The Five Billion Galleons Last Year," Tonks said, her heart barely working.

"Indeed. But then there are the muggle ingredients. Altogether, you could probably get that stuff for about Thirty Pounds for everything." He shrugged.

"But... But the other stuff! That stuff costs more than I will ever make. Even if I worked my entire life. Oh, My Gods. My Gods... He must have sold Hogwarts to have afforded this stuff! How did he..."

"If it makes you feel better, I have acquired all of these things before through trades and I didn't have to pay. Perhaps your Tutor has ways or means to contact people to which he could provide a service for such ingredients. Does he have any special skills?"

"He could probably take down a Dark Lord... His Occlumency is stronger than Snape's, and he probably knows more than Dumbledore. He also has an entire secret library that no one but me and three other people knows exists at his disposal which he seems to have read the majority of the books out of."

"Well, do you think he could have gotten these ingredients by means other than money?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well... Yeah, I guess. I literally don't even know if he is real or not. Hell, he could be magic rather than human. I don't know!"

"Well, have you asked him?" Asked Harry, hiding a smirk.

"No shit I have asked him-"

"Language, I am still eleven, you know." He said sarcastically.

"Harry, you are more mature than me and I am Seventeen. Shut up about the Swearing thing, kay?" She asked.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes "Whatever you say, Tonksie."

"Oh quit being such a boy," She sighed.

Harry honestly considered legitimately just changing into his female form right then and there just because he could and she said to. His female form, Jane, was rather attractive and fun to be. Especially when he was able to manipulate people easier. Men, for the most part, but women also listen more to women than they do to a man.

"Hey, did you want to open the present from me before the others wake up? It is only six and I don't imagine they will be up for a long time since you all barged in here freaking out and stuff."

"Yes, bring it here." She grinned, packing the magical and mundane bathing herbs and ingredients into the box.

"Wait before I bring my gift, there is one more thing you will most likely want to know about those ingredients." He said in warning.

"What? You sound super serious." She said.

"This is serious, Tonks, and not my Godfather." He chuckled a little before sobering and saying "I wrote all sorts of things in my book which I published about various ingredients that can be used in baths to increase the body. Those that he got you were only a few of the Hundreds which I researched. So look at a few of the combinations and just be warned... If... If you would like to keep your Libido down... Don't mix the Elven Tree, Werewolf Blood, and Apollo Plant in the same bath." His face was lit up like a Christmas tree "It will have effects on the body which will increase stamina and physical features, but it will... Um... Keep the Sex Drive of the affected person at a maximum for Four days before they return to normal."

"What? How the hell did you find that out?" Tonks asked "And what physical effects?"

Harry's blush got brighter before he shook his head "Well let's just said many men and women who want to look like a Veela or get as fit as a Professional Dueler without having to exercise at all may want to use this method, it increases the physical body many times over and gives boosts in agility, stamina, and endurance, but it also increases other Hormones such as Endocrine or Testosterone as well as the chemicals which cause muscle growth and increases digestion allowing you to eat more and get more nutrients from worse food. But it... It basically makes you really Horny all the time."

"How did you figure that one out, you little friend?" She asked.

"Well, after I discovered the Physical boosts, I sent some yo Sirius for him to try because he is still recovering from Azkaban. So he doesn't write for three days and neither does Remus. Remus writes me every day, so I was worried. I get a letter on the Fourth day from his owl, but it wasn't from them, but the Squibb three doors down and he asked me just what I sent Sirius because he had not heard them stop for the previous few days..." Harry smirked "So that is why I warned you, apparently it helps for romps with the opposite or same gender. I would suggest against it though because Padfoot says his animagus form is constantly humping things now."

"How did you know I was practicing being an Animagus?" Asked Tonks with wide eyes and a slight blush from the story.

"Well, I am an Animagus, so I suppose that is a part of it, but I also have Mage Sight." Harry shrugged.

"You are an Animagus?" She asked in shock "Is there anything you haven't done before me? Jeez, did you get trained by Merlin himself and the Four Founders have all passed down their credit cards to you as well as some Ancient Magic which could destroy or save the earth?"

"What terrible sub-plot of a fake version of my life are you reading, Tonks?" Harry asked with a snort.

"Oh, there are plenty of fanfictions about Lucas Potter, I didn't know they made Harry Potter Fanfictions," Tonks smirked, "Oh, and my tutor said that I have two forms which is really rare. Animagus is another trait which is usually passed down through genetics and apparently, Merlin was an Animagus and because Merlin and the Black Line have crossed it is likely I got the trait from that, I might have an extreme aptitude to become an animagus. He said being an Animagus gets you an Automatic O on the Transfiguration NEWT. I asked McGonagall and she said that is what she and Dumbledore both did. I have two forms. A tiny fluffy little rabbit and a Magical Dire Wolf. What is your form?"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't even get started on that. Lucas' rabid fan base is more than enough." Harry shook his head "And wow, that is impressive. A Magical form is very rare. And a Wolf? That is cool. And you sure are as cute as a bunny. I am a Raven which is Ironic, I know, but it is amazing to fly freely whenever I want to. Now, l am going to go grab your gift, so wait here." He stood up and left the room before closing the door quietly.

"I have been waiting for you to grab it, but you just rambled on about those miracle ingredients which give me a way to get not only a good body which will help me with training with Hadrian, but also give me a sex boost for my future Husband... Why would I not want that?" Asked Tonks with a smirk as he walked out of earshot, not being able to hear.

When Harry came back, he carried a small little box which was only a few inches across and a single inch tall. It was a green box with a Red Bow with gold trim. He had tied it himself.

"Wow, nice presentation." Tonks looked it over as she accepted his gift with a smile "I notice that it is small, so you lose points for that... It is not real gold, so you lose points for that, and there is no card. So I have to give it a Nine out of Ten."

"You wanna fight?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"I'd whoop your ass." Tonks flexed her arm before falling off of the couch because she was imbalanced.

"Wow..." Harry said "Just... Wow."

They stared at each other for a second, Tonks on the ground while Harry stayed on the couch looking down at her.

They suddenly broke and fell into laughter at the incredibility of the fact she had fallen off of the couch.

"That was impressive," Harry said reaching out a hand to help her up.

She grabbed it and went to pull him off the couch as well but found despite the age difference, he was stronger than her.

"What the hell?" She asked, pulling harder "Since when do you work out?"

"I don't," he shrugged, pulling her onto the couch "I play quidditch periodically, though."

"You are telling me you got Abs from Quidditch?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I also fly a few hours a day in my Animagus form." He admitted "It might also give me more strength than normal. It takes quite a bit to keep yourself afloat up in the air."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She waved him off "Now gimme."

Handing her the gift, he watched her expression carefully as she pulled off the led and removed the tissue paper. When she saw it, her eyes widened at what was contained.

"These... These are beautiful." She spoke breathlessly.

As she gazed down upon the three pieces of fine jewelry, she couldn't help but be amazed.

"They were made in Egypt. I got them from the sibling of an aquaintance. They were made from freshly mined diamonds. They might not be the highest quality, but they are straight from the source."

"Why would you buy such expensive gifts?" She asked, looking at him in shock, her mouth hanging slightly open in a cute display.

"Well, I didn't buy them. I did a favor to him. He was having a bit of trouble and I told him how to fix it in exchange for these. When he sent them, I enchanted them myself at school. The Earrings work similarly to a Foe Glass. When someone in the room has ill intentions towards you, they heat up and begin ta vibrate. And the bracelet, it is a spell I made myself. It is a Magical shield. Put it on and I will show you how it works." He said indicating to the simple Silver Band.

"I can't read the language, what are those words on the face of the bracelet?" She asked.

"Oh... Um, it is Parselrunes." He told her "They are enchantments which, when you touch one of them while thinking about me, they flood you with a certain feeling. The First is Confidence. It is a little different in Parseltongue, but it gives you believe in yourself and your abilities. The Second is Calm. It slows your heart rate and tempers your breathing. And Finally, there is the rage. If you ever need to use it, it fills your body with anger and it allows you to project it towards other people."

"E-Enchantments... Parselrunes..." She looked at him disbelievingly "Just how much magic do you know?" She asked.

"Well, I have been studying for Five Years and I have a better grasp than many people I have met." He told her truthfully.

"I can't believe you got me such amazing gifts... Thank... Thank you, Harry. These might very well save my life." She gave him a wonderful smile and tight hug, which he returned, as well as blushed from.

"But the runes aren't the only thing I added." Harry said, pulling away awkwardly from the hug "Try it on."

Putting the bracelet over her wrist, she stared as it glowed bright yellow before settling down.

"What was that?" She asked in surprise.

"It was bonding to your magic." He said proudly "It is an enchantment I created. It is a MIniature Ward which I created. Focus on the bracelet and say "Shield" and you will see."

"Shield." She spoke uncertainly only to yelp in shock at what happened "Woah! Harry, this... What is this?"

"That is a shield of pure magic." He said "It is very draining, so you should only use it if you are having to block a powerful spell or physical attack, but it will hold against just about anything. With how much magic you have, if you were at full magic you could hold it up for about Fifteen Minutes. But if your Magic was almost completely empty, then you could only keep it up for a short amount of time. I learned the trick to siphon magic from Lucas' Bat and I applied it to that shield. It uses completely pure forms of magic which is why yours is yellow. That is your magic." He said pointing at the shield.

It was an impressive piece of magic, truly. The dome was twice the size of her forearm and covered the left half of her body completely. The magic circle was moving slowly, waiting to defend her from an attack. The runes and symbols which he had made sure the Shield had moved in opposite directions like a ticking clock. It was a relatively small shield as it didn't completely cover her and it was not a Ward, but for the amount of magic used to summon it, it was much more efficient. Especially given the fact that Tonks would be able to block almost every spell known to man if she was able to summon the shield in time. The fact that her inner magic was yellow and very comforting and caring made him smirk.

"Is this something which only I can use, or if I gave it to someone else, would they be able to use it?" She asked.

"Yes, they would be able to use it," Harry nodded "But it would look different for them as their magic is different. Your Yellow Magic is better for a shield. Say, if someone with White or Silver Magic used it, the shield would have different properties and it would take a different shape or size."

"Did you test it?" She asked.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't give it to you if I hadn't." He said.

"Well, what color was your shield?" She asked, turning the shield off and gazing at the amazing bracelet.

"That is confident." He smirked "I can't go around blabbing all of my secrets, Tonksie, dear. If I did, I would never be able to surprise everyone the way that I do."

"Yeah, but it isn't like telling me what your shield looks like reveals some major secret which has consequences or effects on some crazy plot which concerns our very lives." She joked.

"Right..." Harry said, looking directly at the window "Right..."

"Harry..." Tonks spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Jumping forward, she wrapped him in a tight hug, tackling him down again.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Tonks." He smiled, hugging her back. But as he did, he noticed her breathing had slowed. Looking down at her, with her face buried in his chest, he realized... She had fallen asleep with a drunken smirk on her face.

Letting out a groan, he let his head fall back and stayed on his back, giving her a tight squeeze before closing his eyes. Maybe letting him sleep once in a while wasn't such a bad thing after all.

-7777((((-))))7777-


End file.
